Crossing Field
by zoestarlightshot
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke were best friends as toddlers, but after the massacre, way too much changed in the little girls life. Sold to a geisha house by her uncle, falling in love with the man that saved her... Not expecting all the betrayals yet to come. THIS STORY IS MATURE NOT ONLY BECAUSE OF SEXUAL CONTENT, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Sakura x Itachi , 18
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

**Chapter 1 - Beginning**

She was already up when her alarm clock went off. Taking her eyes off the huge mirror on her dressing table as she quickly stood up to shut down the annoying ringing noise blasting through her ears. Today was a big day, young Sakura always enjoyed when her uncles boss, Fugaku, came to visit. Not exactly because of him, even though he's always been nice and caring towards the little girl, her mind went straight to the memories of the constant yelling and heated arguments between the older men whenever they entered the "forbidden office", her nickname for the room she was never allowed to go.

The cherry on the top of the cake of his visits was that most of the time he'd bring his son, Sasuke, with him - A really handsome and sweet little boy. They first met when they were 2, and for a few years, they were inseparable, she particularly recalled the multiple times they'd play together, he came every week and they spent hours and hours playing "ninja house" - it was just like playing house… But as ninjas! - During their early childhood, they talked about how awesome it'd be to go to ninja school, leave on missions to protect the village and come back to warm welcomes from their friends and family.

They were 7 now, already 3 years into the ninja academy, and just like every time she knew Sasuke was coming over, she found it hard to sleep. She'd lie in bed thinking of all the adventures they would act on, the enemies they would face, or what they'd see, how each village looked like, how their food would taste and what the air would smell like, sometimes she even dared to imagine, in secret of course, how it'd be like to marry her close friend, welcome him home with a smile and some nice homemade bowl of ramen whenever he came back from a mission, Sakura loved him very much.

The hours went by and there was no sign of Sasuke, or his father. She was growing restless since the were supposed to arrive 3 hours ago, the cupcakes she made were already cold, Sasuke really liked them fresh out of the oven. All her effort was being directed to convince herself they'd still show up, but the feeling something really bad had happened to her beloved was clouding every cell of her little warm heart.

The next day, he didn't come to school, or the next, or the one after it. The weekend passed very slowly, her uncle wouldnt let her visit his house, she knew she had never been allowed to go, yet she still begged, cried and begged some more.

No news ever came to her and finally, monday arrived. When the little girls spotted the black haired boy she was worrying so much about, a smile from ear to ear grew on her small face.

"Sasuke-Kun!" She yelled from the top of her lungs, voice as happy as it gets, and ran with all her might down the stairs to sit next to him and ask why he didn't show up, if he was okay. In the middle of the way, she tripped in her own excitement falling face flat on the ground. Everyone around them stopped what they were doing and glared at the girl, the atmosphere was already bad when she first arrived, but it still turned colder. "How insensitive..." one of the girls whispered, "How can she act so happy after what happened?"

Confused the little pink haired girl stood back up and quietly walked the rest of the way to sit beside the young boy. "Sasuke-kun?" She whispered in front of the row they always sat on, but he met her gaze with ice cold eyes that made her knees fail and the world fall off her feet, she could sense death, sadness, anger and frustration all over his face, all at the same time. Slowly she moved to the other side of their classroom, her heart broken and hurt, that only got worse when he heard the boy she loved so truly whisper she was just a stupid girl. With a tear on her face, she bolted out of the classroom.

Sakura set under their tree, they played there almost every day, ate lunch together and talked about all sorts of things, tears pouring down, and she couldn't control the sobs that came so very strong, she felt lonely, betrayed, confused, scared. The expression on his face, she understood what it meant, it clearly told her to go and never come back, they told her he hated everything about her.

Suddenly, she felt a shadow over her little body, only to look up and find her teacher, Iruka, looking at her with sad and worried eyes. He quietly sat down beside her, he seemed to be thinking really deeply, wanting to say something, yet not able to find the right words.

"Last week, something really bad happened to the Uchiha boy, Sakura-chan , don't blame him for his behavior", he started, capturing now her full attention. " His brother murdered his entire clan, he watched as his parents died. He's very sad and needs some space" Sighing he continued. "It's hard news for a little girl your age, but if you're going to be a ninja, death will be a constant part of your life, it is for all of us, you should really think if this is what you want for your future, Sakura."

Her greens eyes lost focus once more, she couldn't believe what her ears just heard… But she knew it was true, Iruka wouldn't joke with something like that. And in her heart, she already sensed it since the day in which he didn't show up last week.

Her world turned dark and all she remembered was someone calling her name.

10 years passed by and she was now 17, she was getting ready to celebrate the return of her best friend, Naruto, who left to practice with one of the village sennin 2 years and a half ago. Her personality changed a lot, she was now a simple, quiet but optimistic girl, Sasuke left 2 years before her blonde friend, that broke her, the cheerful and explosive aura she had suddenly turned sad, as the years passed, she decided to become stronger, she decided that never again she'd depend on anyone. Now as a medic nin and the Hokages apprentice, she was proud of where she stood, but even so, whenever she remembered her first love… Her heart would ache.

Sakura understood what made him change so much, finding out his brother murdered his entire family, he watched as his clan and it was destroyed, in flames, leaving only him and the criminal he hated so much alive, that was surely a hard blow to tank all on his own, all he could think after that was revenge. In the beginning she expected him to eventually open up to her, but he didn't, every day he shut everyone out a little bit harder, it got to a point he wouldn't even look at her, unless it was extremely necessary, that being around the time they were assigned to team 7.

Her love for him, that started when they first met as toddlers, still lingered inside her today, yet she learned how to live with the loneliness and disappointment that filled the depths of her soul, the loss had traumatized her to a point that she had to split her personality in two, in order to survive.

"Uncle, I'm leaving, me and Ino are gonna change for the reunion together!" She said already one foot out the door, he started drinking around the same time the massacre happened, he was always drunk now, and just didn't care about anyone anymore. The sun was setting, leaving space for the moon to rise, ever since the day Sasuke left, she started to hate the moon. Walking down the streets of Konoha, under the starry sky always felt wrong to her, it felt lonely.

As the girl passed through a random alley, as a shortcut to her friends flower shop, she felt a sudden sting in the back of her neck, under the hairline of her now short pink hair, and the only thing she heard before going unconscious was a voice screaming "We got her easy, boss!", and then her world turned black again, under the starry sky she hated so deeply.


	2. Chapter 2 - Unravel

**Chapter 2 - Unravel, Tokyo Ghoul**

 _Infinitely spreading, solitude wraps around me. Memories of times I laughed innocently comes to mind,_

 _And I can't move, can't move, can't move, can't move, can't move, I cannot move!_

The first thing she noticed was how strong her headache was, followed by the soreness affecting her whole body.

Still pretending to be asleep, the kunoichi tried to scan her surroundings as well as possible - Only to realize she could not manipulate her life energy anymore, her chakra was thoroughly sealed. It took the girl a lot of self-control in order to not demonstrate her frustration and annoyance, just in case anyone was there to watch. The first thing she saw once opening her eyes was that she was laying on a futon in the middle of what seemed to be a really traditional, fancy room, the walls painted in a tint of red that reminded her of blood, with golden details so shiny and polished they made it feel like they were the insides of a castle, but even though the room looked big and beautiful, all around her reeked a mix of incense and sweat, her stomach took a whole turn around pluto and mars… Twice, before coming back to earth.

 _That's what you get for going down memory lane, Forehead_ \- Her second personality yelled inside her mind.

 _Thank you for the reminder, Inner._ Slowly the pink haired girl tried to stand up, but due to the lack of movement, her legs trembled and failed, the kunoichi ended with her ass back on the floor. _How did I let my guard down so badly?_ the young maiden muttered to herself. She tried to use her chakra again, and again, and again, for absolutely nothing, she couldn't even detect what was blocking her energy pathways. When the big doors to her room slide open, the sudden rush of adrenaline that resulted of pure fear, finally allowed her to finally stand up and take on a defensive stance.

"Oh, no no no! There's no need for all that sweetheart!" The woman said, laughing sweetly as she entered the room, the big smile on her face made Sakura a little bit less nervous, but just a little bit, really. " No need to fear, no one here is going to hurt you."

That was when Sakura realized her mouth was way too dry to speak. The older lady wore a formal kimono and her hair up, in a way so fancy it reminded her of a Geisha that Ino and herself had once seen on some of Tsunade's really old books while they sneaked into their library to steal and hide their senseis Sake bottles.

"Here's some water, you must be really thirsty and it'll hurt to start talking after sleeping for so long, right?"

Kissing goodbye to everything she ever learned at ninja school, the pink haired kunoichi quickly picked up the glass of water a complete stranger, somewhere she had no clue WHERE, offered her. The woman allowed a couple of seconds for Sakura to finish her drink before asking. "What's your name dear?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds, when the young girl finally answered. "Azalea" she lied, the last thing Sakura acquired some of her sense back so the last thing she wanted was to get traced back or recognized by people she didn't know, since they could be dangerous to her or her village. That was around the time she realized her clothes had been changed and her headband removed, maybe their kidnappers didn't want them to know either. Or were just playing her to draw out any information they could.

"I've answered you, now you shell answer mine. What the fuck am I doing here?"

"You're at The Moonlight Rose, a house owned by madam Iwasaki"

"How did I get here and why did they send me?"

"All we know is that you were officially sold here"

"I would like the truth."

"That is the truth, sweetie"

Sold? How could that possibly happen? The memories of her childhood instantly came to mind, by around the same time of the massacre, when her first love Sasuke left her, her uncle changed too. The man started drinking, became aggressive, a few years later, he even started to waste all their money gambling, there were times Sakura had to use all the money she worked so hard at the konoha hospital to earn, just to pay his debts, but he would NEVER go as far as to sell her... Right?

The girl still kept all the good memories of them during her early childhood, it's what kept her sane on their house, bringing dinner and hot chocolate to her bed whenever she was sick, all the times he took her to the park next to ninja school, or asked Fugaku to come when she missed Sasuke... The way he hugged her tight when she and the Uchiha had an argument and she'd cry her eyes out all day. And now, just like when she was younger, holding back the tears was almost impossible, but the pink haired girl promised herself long ago she wouldn't cry anymore, for no one, not for herself, not for her uncle, not for Sasuke.

"That's impossible." She muttered, feeling her whole body trembling.

"Come here girl." The woman pulled her into her arms, for a tight hug. "We'll take care of you, it might not be the most honest of jobs, but it pays well if you're good! And you can live a comfortable life, you may even end up with a good man taking care of you if you're lucky."

Sakura didn't even take the time to understand what the woman implied, her mind was blank and her soul was breaking. She'd rather a ninja stabbed her in the back right there. It really wasn't a nightmare, she knew it.

She was abandoned by the only family she ever had. Maybe this feeling she was having now matched a fraction of what Sasuke felt when they took their family away from him, but he at least had his friends close by… Even if he shut them out he knew they were there for him… But she was alone. For what might be forever. No clue of what country she was, but it didn't matter how close to konoha she was, to her, it would always be too far.

"This will be your new home." Said another woman, entering the room quietly. The first maiden lowered her head as the new participant came in. "My name is Harumi Iwasaki, and I own this geisha house."

"Geisha?" The pink haired girl froze.

"Yes, and now, you work for us. We'll take care of you, if you take care of us in return." She sat down in front of Sakura, looking at her straight through her eyes. "You'll work here, we'll teach all you need to know, in return, part of what you earn will be ours, and the rest for yourself. You may buy your freedom eventually, if you manage to make enough money, or you'll be bought by one of your clients before that, if you accept it, but there is no way out, and you'll work, whether you like it or not."

"Aren't geishas… whores?"

Both women seemed offended, but Sakura only noticed because of her Kunoichi training, they were really good at hiding it.

"We're entertainers, for those who pay an extra, a big extra amount, you'll offer your bodies as well. It's the rules of the house." Madam Iwasaki glared, now clearly annoyed. "It is not an option to refuse."

"I will not do it." Sakura said, her attitude finally returning at full force.

"You have no choice, you were sold here. You can do it the easy way and maybe even earn your release money early, or you will be extremely bad AND painful to you." She meant it, the girl could see it in the madams eyes.

"I will not do it"

"Do you see that chain on your ankle, darling?" Madam Iwasaki smiled, a BAD smile. "All the new girls receive it, because of people like you. Your life is not yours anymore. It is mine. If you won't obey, that ankle can be activated to either cause you excruciating pain or… Release a toxin that will make you extremely agreeable to mens desire."

Sakura was terrified, she knew she had no choice, it was obvious.

"What do I need to learn?"

The woman finally truly smiled. "I'm glad you came to your senses quickly, you start classes tomorrow, Tsunemomo, bring her to the kitchen and prepare her something to eat, she will need all the energy she can gather."


	3. Chapter 3 - Brave Shine

**Chapter 3 - Brave Shine / SAO**

 _How can I destroy my weakness? 'Cause I wanna be stronger_

 _I need to keep them all safe, but I lack the power_

 _If we learn to wield our flaws, then the future will be ours_

Dancing, 4 DIFFERENT INSTRUMENTS, singing, etiquette, vocabulary, tea ceremonies, body language, Sakura was really getting annoyed at those classes, even if she has always been a ridiculously good student and a pretty fast learner, some of those were still really difficult, especially the ones that needed her to be graceful, she was definitely not a graceful person.

She had a plan, a plan that'd get her out of that hellhole, it would take long, but it was a plan nonetheless, she couldn't wait for Konoha to show up and save her while doing nothing about it. She was the only new girl in a while, but Sakura never backed down from a fight, yet it did make her life there harder than it already was. Some of the girls there were nice, others… Not so much. She wasn't sure if her plan would work, but it'd HAVE to, there was no other choice, no other way out. The device on her ankle was activated automatically if she reached a certain perimeter outside, so no sneaking off, which meant the OBVIOUS path, was out of question. The madam also had a way to activate that damned thing with her mind, Sakura had absolutely no idea how, so attacking her face to face was a dead end, and there were absolutely no weapons to attack her from far away, as a surprise attack, the kitchen knives were locked away ever since she arrived, and she never found anything else she could precisely aim with, and even then she still held a feeling deep inside her heart that killing madam Iwasaki wouldn't free her.

"Failing another class again?" And that was Chocolate, one of the girls that worked on the Moonlight Rose with her was utterly annoying, she was the top geisha in the house, so that made her pretty much untouchable, they couldn't allow the biggest money maker to have an injury. "Huh, Dahlia?" She always walked with the same duo, Coral Sand and Diamond. Chocolate was a medium sized young woman, both weight and height wise, with long, shiny black hair, her eyes were so black they reminded Sakura of a hellebore, a poisonous flower that was rarely found colored black. Coral was a skinny girl, with brown eyes and reddish dyed hair, while Diamond had locks so blonde they could be confused with white under the right lights, they were the trouble whore trio, as Sakura called them, they liked to bully pretty much every other girl that earned less than them, which would be... Every other girl.

Yes, Dahlia, another name. One of the rules to work on a geisha house was to never use your real name… Even though Azalea was a fake name too.

"Actually, Amethyst-sama, Dahlia is almost ready to begin working, we're on our way to make her painting so we can add her to the geisha book" - Tsunemomo, the woman that first greeted her, answered in defense of the pink haired girl. "We're expecting her to be a big hit, since she's so exotic." The fake smile she had on her face was priceless.

"Only if by exotic you mean ugly" Coral pretended to whisper, just loud enough for they to listen.

"Well, if you'll excuse us" The Haruno put on the best smile she could manage. "I'm on a tight schedule today! It was nice seeing you girls, it's hard to find you around the house since most of the time you're all busy fucking some fat man."

"At least we have clients" Chocolate raised her voice, her face red with anger. " And I get most of the hot VIP ones too, right girls?"

The duo next to her nodded in agreement.

"That's such a nice thing to be proud of! Good luck with your "hot" clients today, Chocolate!" And with that, Sakura proudly walked away. She didn't want to cause too much trouble in that house, drawing unnecessary fights would only make leaving harder, but she couldn't help giving those kids some slap-in-the-face answers every now and then.

They dressed Sakura on the prettiest kimono she's ever worn, it was green, the same tone as her eyes, with some white, pink and red flowers embroidery, her hair was still too short to make any elaborate hairstyle, but long enough to a make two beautiful braids, creating creating two small buns in the end. As they painted her picture on a small piece of paper, Tsunemomo explained why that was necessary.

"We keep a book, at the entrance of the house, in which we update every half a year… So that new customers, or old ones that want to meet other, or new girls can decide which one they like most, so we paint them wearing the prettiest clothes and smiles, to make them extra beautiful so that they don't decide to go for another house" She sighed. "The 1st time, virgin, and the ones requested the most, cost more, and they usually get more requests too since they come from recommendations, and whoever gets top 1 that month, gets an extra fee based on how much money they made, which is why it's so important to always do your best."

Sakura, or Dahlia, just kept smiling at the artist, eyes lost into the abyss of her mind, she was scared, she was truly terrified. How would the young girl keep her virtue? Would her plan work? What if she gets chosen by a ninja, what if someone realizes what she plans to do…

Sakura was a romantic.

 _If it's not the man of my life… Then I don't want it, I won't accept any men but Sasuke._

-x-

The night came, her picture was officially in the roster, today the house was hosting a party for the best paying VIP customers, VVIPs?… Sakura's job was to serve tea and play the shamisen whenever no one else was available. She was wearing a light pink kimono, with white sakura flowers detailing the bottom part and the end of her sleeves, her hair in the same style as her first picture, her face was completely white from the rice powder, her cheeks as pink as her shiny hair.

 _No one will ask for you today, don't worry forehead -_ Inner kept repeating, over and over and over, trying to make them believe it was true while she quietly danced to the choreography the other girls taught her that morning, all the men were talking to each other, drinking tons of sake and groping most of the geishas next to them, laughing their asses out, Sakura was doing her best not to trip with those high heeled uncomfortable wooden shoes, or even worse, hit another geisha and ruin it even more.

There were around 15 men at the party, most of them extremely nasty to look at, but there was one, just one, sitting down next to a rather handsome red haired gentleman, yet even him couldn't compare to the one that made her knees turn softer by the minute, she could feel his gaze on her, she could feel it burn every part of her body when she spinned around to the beat of the choreography, all her blood had already rushed to her head when the music stopped. She tried to walk out of there gracefully, but the nervousness made her trip and she almost fell face flat into the ground. Some of the men laughed, others didn't care, others were too drunk to even notice she existed, "Chocolate surely noticed" Sakura thought for a second before getting interrupted.

"Dahlia! Come back here!" Tsunemomo ran after the pink haired girl, completely out of breath. "I have awesome news!"

Sakura froze right then and there.

She knew it.

She could sense it.

"Even though three of the men asked for you, one of them is paying double the normal fare to actually guarantee you'll be with him, isn't that awesome?! I heard he's really handsome, too! c'mon, let's get you ready! It's a blessing to get such a man for your first job, you know?" The older woman was completely filled with happiness. "You got asked for so quicky, I'm so proud of you!" She screamed, crushing the pink haired maiden in a bear hug. "Aren't you excited?"

The old lady became her first and biggest friend in the house, they took care of each other, Momo taught her everything she could, helped practice her dance and improve her singing, tended to the wounds her fingers had whenever she messed up one of the instruments.

"Of course, Momo-Senpai" She lied, with the fake smile she'd perfected during the eight months she spent studying for today.

She wanted to die right there and then.

She wasn't mentally prepared yet, Sakura thought she was, but now realized she was far, FAR, from it, she'd never be ready for it.

"C'mon, you're getting the best room in the house!" Momo jumped from happiness and for a second, Sakura wished she could feel that way too,

-x-

Her whole make up was removed and replaced for a lighter one, her undergarments were now lighter and revealing, her kimono simpler and less layered, "It's so it'll be easier to take off!", explained Momo, with her never fading smile.

Sakura now stood in front of the big door that led to the room the room she now hated the most in the whole world. As her heart beat a thousand times per minute, she knocked, and once a soft "come in" answered, she opened the door. The room was simple but beautiful, another set of big doors led to a garden, now lit up by the light of the stars, shining so bright that night.

"You look prettier like this, without all the ceremonial makeup" A deep voice came from the corner of the room.

For a minute, the pink haired kunoichi forgot how to speak, it was the man that made her knees fail with just one look, and now from close up she was starting to realize why, he looked exactly like her Sasuke, but at the same time he was completely different. His eyes were colored like pure onyx, she could feel it drilling a hole in her soul, the creases under his eyes showed he was probably extremely sleep deprived, his hair straight and as black as the night sky tied into a low ponytail, he dressed well, it showed that he took perfect care of his body, but it was his aura,that damn aura that affected her so badly, he had that same intimidating energy Sasuke had, combined with the stunningly similar looks, they probably stole the beauty from 30 other people EACH before being born.

"You're not going to tell me your name?" He smiled sweetly.

"Dahlia" She tried to move, but failed.

He walked closer, but she was completely frozen, her eyes glued to his, now with his face extremely close to hers, his face lowered next to her ear just to whisper in a sexy, hoarse voice "Maybe offer me a glass of water?".

Instantly jumping back to try and get herself back together, the pink haired girl muttered "Yes, Yes, i'll go fetch it right now, I'm so sorry for being impolite", and rushed out of the room as fast as she could. For a second she had to sit next to the door, she couldn't believe what was happening to her, was it luck or not? Well, she wouldn't call anything here luck, because if she really were lucky, she wouldn't be there at all.

As soon as she arrived at the kitchen that stupid voice reached her ears, "Water, really?" Chocolate showed up behind her, with a kimono so messed up you could clearly see one of her nipples. "Is that how you plan on winning over that handsome piece of meat?"

"He's not a piece of meat, Chocolate, he's a man." Sakura grinned, extremely pissed off.

"You know, the easiest way to attach a man to you… is through your body" She winked, as she walked past Sakura, feeling something cold run down her arms. "Whoops!" And suddenly my kimono was half purple.

" You BITCH!" Was the only thing the ninja could say before she left the kitchen.

-x-

Sakura took one deep breath, now wearing a clean kimono and bringing two glasses of water along.

After two knocks she opened the door just to find a really special surprise, the man who paid for her was sitting on the garden bench, with chocolate on his lap.

"Should I come back later, sir?" The kunoichi whispered, face red of complete shock.

"Oh please Dah-" The man interrupted Chocolate in the middle of her sentence.

"Of course not, Dahlia, I was just telling this beautiful lady that I asked specifically for you"

The expression on Chocolates face was PRICELESS. She stood up, and quickly walked to the door, but leaving a last poisonous remark before taking her leave "When you need someone to really take care of your desires… Just call for my name at the door, I'll come straight to you"

"Thank you but… I don't really enjoy used goods"

Sakura couldn't hold back the laughter after Chocolate left, EXTREMELY frustrated.

"It's good to see you smile, it's beautiful"

"Thank you, sir. But… What should I call you? I don't even know your name yet"

He let out a small smirk when he pat the bench beside him, signaling for Sakura to sit beside him.

"You haven't earned the right to know my name yet, would you like to try and guess it?"

"I'm afraid I'm not too good at guessing games, sir" She finally sat down.

"I'll trade a letter for a kiss" His hand touched her cheeks, one finger slowly ran through her lips. Sakura didn't know what to answer, again that man left her speechless.

With a giggle, he grabbed one of the water glasses from the girls lap and took a small sip "Am I that ugly, Pinky?"

Freaked out, the girl muttered, "Of course not! And I'd like to ask you to please not call me-" And his lips were on hers. Just a gentle, simple kiss. After a few seconds she closed her eyes, as his hand slowly caressed her face. Their lips didn't move, it was just that small, meaningful encounter. It was Sakura's first kiss, she wanted it to be with Sasuke, she REALLY wanted it, but that man had such an effect on her… She didn't really feel bad about it. For some reason, it felt right.

Suddenly he backed off " You can call me Ta-Chan, how about it? You'll earn the rest of it as we go" He whispered against her lips, forehead to forehead.

Sakura smiled, glad the first men she met in this place was actually nice and sweet. "I look forward to deserve the rest"

That's when she blushed completely, realizing what she had just said.

"Don't worry, Dahlia" He pressed his lips against hers once more, and backed off just as quickly. "That's all I'm stealing from you tonight".

-x-

That's all for this chapter

Thank you for reading this far. Itachi's change of personality will be explained later in the story, so rest assured since it won't a permanent behavior.


	4. Chapter 4 - Harden my Heart

Okay so, Uh, I'm not good at this whole talk before the chapter thing but, gamesdonequick is going on so check it out on twitch, i'm a big big fan of speed runs and all the donations go towards the prevent cancer org, sooo yeah :c

All the chapter names are song names ( and the story name as well ) in case you want to listen to them too, I know the chapters before (specially the last one) have some errors, like repeated words and stuff, but I usually write late in the night while playing Paladins ( feel free to add me if you play it too - PrincessPheonix ) .

 **I'm a MATURE writer, so this story has some really heavy, detailed mature scenes, and not always happy. Read at your own discretion.**

Thanks for reading this far and gimme a heads up if you have any questions or suggestions.

 **Chapter 4 - Harden My Heart, Quarterflash**

 _All of my life I've been waitin' in the rain_

 _I've been waiting for a feeling that never, ever came_

 _It feels so close, but always disappears_

 _Suddenly he backed off " You can call me Ta-Chan, how about it? You'll earn the rest of it as we go"._

 _Sakura smiled, glad the first men she met in this place was actually nice and sweet. "I look forward to deserving (I corrected this from last chapter ) those"_

 _That's when she blushed completely, realizing what she had just said._

" _Don't worry, Dahlia" He pressed his lips against hers once more, and backed off just as quickly. "That's all I'm stealing from you tonight"._

Her heart was almost falling off her chest, what was happening? _This isn't a fairytale, things like this aren't supposed to happen._

 _He's not Sasuke!_ \- She repeated in her head, over and over and over.

 _He talks to you, he's polite, and he has a really pretty smile. I can barely even REMEMBER Sasuke's smile... It's been way too long._

"Thank you, for tonight Ta-Chan" She released her first real smile in months. "You gave me back the confidence I lost long time ago".

"You really shouldn't be thanking me, pinkie" He answered, standing up from the bench they've been sitting at for hours and headed to the door. "I had a good time tonight ".

Gathering the courage to ask him to come back was way harder than what she could possibly handle, so with all that was left of her, she walked towards him, rose to her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, a long kiss that meant so much to her.

Once he left, she fell to the floor once more, _I didn't ask him what he did for a living, his body suggested a ninja but… What would he be doing here?_ She wondered _, and if he were to be a ninja, why didn't he recognize me? I became pretty famous after becoming Tsunade's pupil._ Her mind was working through 100 thoughts a second, he made her body hot and numb, everywhere he touched, his kiss, the way he placed his hands on her hips and pressed it gently. Was that what they called instant attraction? She never had a man close to her like that, not a boyfriend, not a fling, she's had tons hugs tho, mostly when Naruto jumped her out of nowhere when they were kids, some with Sasuke when she was even younger than just "kids", but none of them meant half as much, and that scared her.

Sakura would rather he'd been a fat, bald and smelly rude man. It'd be easier to handle the next days after he left, now she was confused, trying her best not to panic, now she was even MORE scared of what her next client would be like, if her days working as a maid for The Moonlight Rose have taught her anything, was that a jewel like him was a real rare sight, and were reserved mostly for Chocolate and her minions. Would she be able to sleep tonight? Or even to think straight? She looked at herself at the mirror in front of her bed. - _Why did he choose me? Does he have a fetish for pink hair?_ \- She added more question to her list, planning to ask him if he ever came back.

It was hard to stay sane after the day she had.

-x-

"Dahlia" A voice came from the hallway, Star, another one of the girls she worked with, while she practiced her Shakuhachi (a flute made of bamboo) "You've been requested again".

 _I've been called for the 5th time in 9 days_ , she counted, _luckily, no one offered to pay more_ … - Inner said, giggling - _If you know what I mean_.

So far she's seen a set pattern of men, a bit overweight, with no hair at all, or waaay too much of it, not only on their head. Have you ever seen an absurdly hairy man? Like, Legs, arms, stomach? Yes it's kinda nasty to look at. Four of them didn't really smell as bad as she expected but there was one who just reeked of dirt mixed with sake and some other booze she couldn't quite recognize.

"I'm on my way, Star, thank you"

Sigh

Here we go again.

One more night, entertaining men with egos bigger than their bellies.

The first 3 times she kept hoping it was her Ta-Chan that would show up, now she didn't really bother keeping her hopes up, at least as much as she could. She'd find herself wondering what they'd be doing, or talking about, whenever her client was simply boring.

It was hard to be nice to drunk men.

It was ALSO hard to answer "Is your hair natural?" or "How did you dye it?", or "Is down there pink too?".

But she was decided to do it.

She had the strength to do it, she was going to harden her heart and survive, she'd be the best.

Knocking at the door, Star came running at her, yelling her to stop. "WAIT, Dahlia! Just so you know - He increased his payment, so you'll be spending the night here, don't bother changing". She smiled, as if it was the best thing in the world. They enjoyed what they did, the money WAS good, it really was, they could live well, doing something fairly simple, working every other day whenever they had a late night, like today.

Sakura let out a big sigh, it was bound to happen sometime.

 _I'm gonna swallow my tears_

Smiling, she opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Dahlia and I'll be your entertainer today"

He wasn't NASTY NASTY, but he was nasty nonetheless.

"Hello Child, aren't you too young to be here?" His smile was vicious, cold shivers climbed up her spines.

She thought of Sasuke first.

Then she thought of Ta-Chan.

 _It's impossible for Sasuke to show up here… From the options I hade, i'd really rather it was Ta-Chan._

"I'm actually 18, sir, I hope it doesn't change anything between us"

The man stood up, just to grab Sakura by the waist and bring her closer. "Oh, it sure won't, little lady."

He was just a few centimeters taller than her, not THAT fat, bald, a bit smelly... She noticed how oily his hands were when he tried to touch her face, trying to go for a kiss.

"I'm sorry sir… But no kisses. It's part of my contract" - She smiled coldly. - "Would you like something to drink, some Sake or Shochu maybe?"

 _I never heard anything like that -_ Inner mentioned.

 _Would you rather kiss THAT guy?_

 _Have I mentioned I love our newly signed contract?_

"No one has told me that" He grinned.

"It's exclusive to me, but I'm sure I can make up for it in other ways, sir." She kept the professional smile, eyes glued to his, provoking him with the tip of her nails touching his uncovered chest, she was starting to get extremely nervous. Her plan HAD to work, she had to make him think he had the best night ever. "What should I call you, sir?"

"Master, is fine, little lady" He licked her neck, dragging her into the bed next to them. "Is that hair truly yours?"

"Yes it is, master." She sat down the bed, looking at him, trying to look as seductive as she possibly knew. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's very… Unique." He followed her, kneeling in front of her body.

Opening a little bit of her kimono, Sakura kept repeating her newly found mantra.

 _I'm gonna harden my heart_

 _I'm gonna swallow my tears_

Her old self was gone, she had to change, she had to be stronger, if she wanted to survive that life, she wasn't a ninja anymore, she was a geisha. A geisha with the choice to save her own chastity for as long as it took.

She knew human anatomy quite well, she knew what made men tick, and she knew how to manipulate their body into thinking something else.

"Would you let me take care of you, master?" She whispered in his ear, licking his earlobe slowly. _Nasty ._ " I'd really like to make you feel good." Her hand met the center of his pants, applying a small pressure to the hardened member.

"I love a girl who takes initiative" He answered, drunk on his own words.

She laid him down in bed, sitting over his pants. "Your little girl likes to be nasty" she opened up the top part of her dress, teasing to release her breasts under the small knot that kept the garment together. "Would you like to see her? Would you like to touch her?" Her hands moved to her body over the cloth of her short strapped white dress made of silk, you could see the color of her nipple rings through it, small and perky breasts hidden under such a simple piece of cloth.

"Yes, Yes, please" He answered, feeling her waist move over his already hardened member.

"Do you want to undo my dress, master?" She slightly teased her nipples. "Or would you like me to do it for you? Your own little show…"

He moved up, sitting down with her still on his lap. "I'd love to take it off for you, my sweet little girl" He bit her neck. "You can make me a little show next time I come to visit you."

She shivered, he mistook it for pleasure.

Hands moved to quickly hold the little ribbon under her breast line, pulling it and feeling the fabric of her dress loosing up. She moved up her arms to help him pull the small white piece of cloth over her head, revealing her white, fair and unmarked skin, her nipples hardened because of the cold air that suddenly hit them. Suddenly his mouth was on her neck, laying open mouthed kisses along it.

"Please don't mark my skin sir.." She faked a moan. "Rules… Of the house"

"So many rules…" His hand moved up to strongly press her nipples between his fingers, she moaned in pain.

"You wouldn't like to see me marked by another man… Would you, master?" She pressed herself down harder, whispering in his ear. " Oh, Please touch me more, master"

"Maybe I should just buy you exclusively to myself" She shivered in fear. "

"I would be honored master but I'm afraid that's not possible" She dragged her nails up the skin of his chest, marking the white, nasty skin filled with body hair. "I'm still new in the house" She helped him taking off the rest of her Kimono, only undergarments and panties left. "There's still so much for me to learn. "

Standing up, she took his pants off, his member jumped up as the cover released it from its cage, just to sit back over it, teasing it, moving her hips. "Does it feel good, master?"

Sakura didn't even bother to look at it. It wasn't the first time she looked at a real penis, c'mon, she studied medicine for two years, but that was a completely different situation and she knew she'd falter if she stared for too long.

He moved his head, giving her a positive sign, she strongly bit his neck, receiving a loud and disturbing moan in return, his hands were shaking, not able to hold her waist anymore. "Should I stop?"

"NO" He screamed, his hands pressing her down, she could feel her panties growing wetter, against her will, it was now or never, it had to work. "I'm too close, keep just like that child, make your master cum."

"Yes master" She smiled, licking his neck.

She waited until the right moment, his climax, when he lost his senses, and hit a specific spot in his neck, his consciousness slowly fading as he released his seed under the pink haired woman.

Sakura laid him back down into the bed, standing up and running to the bathroom to clean herself. She was trembling, terrified, but glad at the same time. She did it. She was probably safe for another day. He should wake up tomorrow thinking he passed out from pleasure, and she'd keep her virtue, for who knows how long. Her shower was hot and she couldn't stop herself from cleaning her thighs over and over and over, she felt nasty.

She felt dirty.

Dirty, yet safe.


	5. Chapter 5 - Elastic Heart

Uh, Hi.

This is embarrassing.

Ok, so, last chapter I showed you how Sakura managed to hold on to her sainthood, I'm doing it for the sake of… I like it, I definitely could make her lose it and the story would barely change, but as she suffers too much through the whole story, I decided to relieve the burden a little bit.

It gets a LOT worse.

I promise.

It's a bad promise but… Yeah

 **CelticSpring -** I didn't really think about that but, there are some things that the Hokage doesn't really know about (We've seen that in the anime/manga), and I'm guessing people don't really ask permission before selling / kidnapping people D:. I'll think about that tho, it could be a good point to add to the story too, since I have MOST of it already scripted but there are still some things I didn't really define yet, thankyou 3 (I'M REALLY HAPPY I GOT A REVIEW GUYS, I GOT ONE, BOOYA)

Also… I'd love if someone talked to me some more :D You know… Just one comment won't kill anyone, right?... Pretty please?

Here we go into the next chapter:

 **Chapter 5 - Elastic Heart, Sia**

 _Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart_

 _But your blade it might be too sharp_

 _I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_

 _Sakura laid him back down into the bed, standing up and running to the bathroom to clean herself. She was trembling, terrified, but glad at the same time. She did it. She was probably safe for another day. He should wake up tomorrow thinking he passed out from pleasure, and she'd keep her virtue, for who knows how long. Her shower was hot and she couldn't stop herself from cleaning her thighs over and over and over, she felt nasty._

 _She felt dirty._

 _Dirty, yet safe._

"Good Morning, Master!" Sakura smiled, as she noticed the man was starting to stand up.

"What happened to me?" He muttered, already standing and moving towards the cute girl, one hand resting on his head as if trying to hold in whatever he was thinking about.

"I'm afraid you passed out after our little game yesterday" She tried to smile as sweetly as she could. "Would you like some water, master?"

"I'd like you again" He grabbed her waist like he did the night before and pulled her closer, lips glued to her ears again.

"Oh master, i'd love to, but…" She pushed him away as gently as she could. "I do have classes today, so I can service and entertain you better next time you come to see me, I can play the shamisen wonderfully, do you like it?"

Sakura just now wished she knew how to be really seductive, they didn't really teach much of that during ninja school, _I've seen Ino get away with so much by straight out using her body and charm, I seriously should've asked for some classes._

"I'll see you again, my child" He grabbed her ass, before leaving, just to, unknowingly piss her off.

 _Please leave. Before I slap you._

She heard the door closing, taking a deep breath she finally managed to relax.

 _I DID IT_

 _I OFFICIALLY DID IT_

Today was a day to celebrate.

 **-x-**

"I saw your pinkie yesterday, Itachi" A red haired guy said, taking a gulp off his coffee mug. "She's really something huh?".

"Hn"

"I heard she got quite the client yesterday too, I was on my way to meet Coral and hear her talking about Sakura spending the night with Harujoshi, the owner of that sake store, do you remember him?"

Itachi answered with the same "Hn", an untrained eye would think he didn't care but Sasori noticed his slight flinch after mentioning the pink haired girl spent the night with someone, after working close to the Uchiha for a long time, you start to learn the sudden differences, body and audio cues to guess what he's thinking or feeling. "I think you lost her cherry, friend."

Itachi didn't even bother to move, he wasn't ready to go back yet, he'd asked and paid Madam Iwasaki to not let anyone buy her for the night, Harujoshi probably paid a huge amount of money for her to look away from their agreement. He wanted Sakura to get the worst clients ever, so that she'd look forward to seeing him more and more, it wasn't really part of the plan but he unconsciously did it, he wanted her to miss him… And Itachi still remembers when he was a little kid, watching from afar her and his brother playing after school, her smile was beautiful, always so happy, sweet and positive, sometimes he'd get jealous whenever Sasuke spent too much time with her, he's his little brother after all.. But after watching her for a while… He became addicted, it was impossible for a small child to have such a contagious aura, she'd spread smiles everywhere she went, even when she exploded of anger… It was still beautiful.

If someone were to break her, he'd like it to be him. Anyone else wouldn't care to protect anything she had left… He wanted her to at least keep her honor.

Or at least some of it.

 _I'll take care of it._

 **-x-**

I'm cutting this chapter real short, I'll write a lot more after I sleep a little (It's 5AM here), things are going to start happening now and the story will progress greatly, it's not supposed to be a long story, but I'm not sure how many chapters it'll be.

Thank you for reading so far, i'll see you guys in a few hours.


	6. Chapter 6 - God Knows

Okay so, I had most of this chapter WOW SO BIG written down, when I decided to throw it all away and start it over.

I've been reading tons of fics and trying to absorb them into my writing style since I'm really not happy about it yet, which is why i haven't posted much, you may start to notice some changes from chapter to chapter, and I hope that it pleases all of you.

 _As for the reviews :_

Spottedpath73 - Akatsuki has a HUGE role in this story and you'll see them for most of it, BUT, i'm trying to figure out how to make it so they don't get too OOC'd, I drafted this story a few years back when I was younger, and the characters there had a few changes, mostly Tobi, I'm going to try and make it a bit more realistic if I can, I've been studying them a lot since I didn't really finish the anime, i'm reading what's left of the manga just for the sake of this story as well.

Mayonayys - I'm glad you're liking it!

Also, SINCE THE CHAPTERS ARE SO SMALL, it's tough to find songs for all of them, I'm feeling frustrated, just felt like sharing that.

 **Chapter 6 - God Knows, The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 _This tenderness, a feeling that I cannot express_

 _Melting my walls, it finds a home inside my heart_

 _We don't need fate, no rhyme or reason to correlate_

 _Only the now that overflows, lovin' you_

 _If someone were to break her, he'd like it to be him. Anyone else wouldn't care to protect anything she had left… He wanted her to at least keep her honor._

 _Or at least some of it._

 _I'll take care of it._

 **-x-**

Sakura was shining with happiness. All her hope was restored, she KNEW she could leave that hell untouched, three went by since that day, and she felt that if the time came, her strategy would work. Even Chocolate couldn't piss her off anymore, it was just like being reborn, lifted from hell into.. Well, a better part of hell. She missed her friends, she missed Naruto, but if 10 months later they still didn't find her, a rescue probably wasn't going to happen at all, even though her blonde friend would NEVER give up on her. She accepted that was her future for now on and decided, deep within her heart, she'd get out of there, she'd survive this. She was strong enough to do it. Maybe she'd be able to get back to Konoha someday.

"Someone had a good night yesterday" Momo-chan whispered while they were eating their lunch. "Even your skin is shining"

"I'm just happy Momo-chan, I'll get out of here someday, you know?" Her smile was honest and bright, the older lady was so relieved to see the girl doing well, it was tough to have your life suddenly change like that, she'd been sold really young and never been pretty enough to actually become a geisha herself, so she took care of them, started doing the housework and teaching all the new girls that came, placing them under her wings.

From all the new girls, Sakura was by far the sweetest, toughest and prettiest girl that The Moonlight Rose ever had, which explained why she was getting so many clients so quickly, she was rapidly climbing up the house's top geishas rankings, pissing off some of the girls and being loved by most others. She deeply believed that most of the time if you're nice to someone, they'll be nice to you too, and because of that almost everyone loved the pink haired girl full of personality, she acquired, little by little, a small space in the hearts of everyone she met.

"If someone has the chance of getting out of here, it's you. And it might be quite soon!" she had her hands placed on Sakura's shoulders, as if to make her pay even closer attention. " You might even be bought by someone earlier than you expect! Everyone loves you, dear. "

"Oh Momo-Chan, I don't want to be bought." The pink haired maiden looked up, as if gazing at something far, far, far away. "I want to be free again". Her mind kept going back to her days with her friends, how much she missed Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, sweet little Hinata… It was tough sometimes, but she was strong.

Really strong.

"If someone likes you enough, they might pay for you to be free, darling, we've had one girl here that managed to do that a few years back... Although it's rare, it's possible."

"Thank you momo, but I won't depend on anyone, I'll be free by my own hands." Her smile was genuine. "If things keep going like this, I can do it in 5 or 6 years, Then i'll come visit you every three months so we can play the shamisen together later, how does that sound?"

"Oh sweetheart, when you leave, you should not come back! I'll miss you deeply but, we all know this isn't where you belong, don't come revive old, bad memories, live your new life to the fullest!"

Sakura smiled, there was nothing else to be said, Momo was doing her best to help every girl in there, it'd be hard to say goodbye to the little girl every time she came, she knew that very well.

"Dahlia?" A raven-haired girl entered the kitchen, wearing a silk blue kimono and a shy smile appeared at the door, her eyes were blue and reminded Sakura a bit of Hinata, the long straight hair and introvert personality, sweet smiles and graceful movements… It was just like her dear friend at home. "You've been requested early today, he'll arrive at 7" Sakura looked at her confused, she worked last night, she wasn't supposed to be on duty today. " He paid an extra large amount to have you today, the Madam told you to dress up extra nicely."

Of course it had her fingers in it, Sakura muttered to herself.

"I'll go change soon then, thank you, Aqua." Standing up and moving towards the door, she hugged the woman that reminded her so much of home with a smile. "I've made lunch for me and Momo, but I accidentally made too much, so you can have some of it if you want."

Excited, Aqua agreed and rushed to the table, the pink haired girls cooking was too good to pass off.

On the way to her room, Sakura suddenly felt a weird shill up her spine, something was different today, something felt right. Sighing the girl entered the room, moving straight to her private shower. In front of the small tub there was a mirror, reflecting her green eyes, the same ones that for too long held no life at all now seemed bright and lively, hopeful, looking forward to the future.

The water temperature was just right, as the drops fell from her scalp, down her face and towards her body our young protagonist shut her eyes and simply enjoyed the nice feeling roaming through her soul, even Inner, who most of the time liked to complain endlessly inside her head, was quiet and serene that afternoon. Her hands slowly moved through her exotic pink locks, cleaning them thoroughly while her mind went back to all that happened in her life, her childhood, the massacre, how Sasuke treated her and how he left them, how he left HER. The way she and Naruto fought to bring him back, how her friendship with Ino took over a big part of her life, saving her from herself when she was at her lowest, then finally she remembered the night she was kidnapped, the feeling of helplessness when she woke up, the feeling of being abandoned and ripped of her live, of best friends. Then she remembered Ta-Chan, how he was nice and sweet, and even though he never came back, it was special to her, it gave her hope when she needed it most. She went through every friendship she made here, Momo-chan, Aqua, most of the girls, really, and even some of her clients who went there just to talk to her about their lives and appreciate her company.

Now beautifully dressed in a light green and white kimono, she moved towards the best room in the house and with a smile on her face, she traditionally sat down, knocked the door and waited for the man to give her permission to enter, it didn't take long to arrive, the calm and deep voice she dreamt about for weeks entered her ears and she had to blink and think twice before entering the room.

It couldn't be right?

Determined, she raised her chin, opened the door, stood up and looked inside, her eyes met a pair of dark, onyx pupils and matching long, straight hair, neatly tied up to his back in a low and simple ponytail.

"Ta-Chan?" Sakura tried her best to not stutter when calling the man's name, slightly failing her mission, she hoped he didn't notice how nervous and surprised she was.

"Hello, Dahlia, it's been a while, right?"

His smile was still sweet just like she remembered, slowly she walked towards the men, hands moving, wanting to touch him and see if it was actually real, hearing him giggle made the girl snap back to reality and close her hands to her body again. "It sure has, 10 months, if I'm not wrong, Ta-Chan" Her smile was genuine, even though it showed signs of insecurity and nervousness, it was real.

It was 10 months and 9 days to be exact.

But he didn't need to know that.

"I've been a bit busy, I'm sorry I took so long to return." While gently touching her face with the palm of his hands he watched as her face grew a light shade of pink, the tip of his fingers caressed her lips almost as if in slow motion, Sakura couldn't move, eyes glued to each other and her heart beating out of her chest - _Is this a dream? -_ With a mocking smile he whispered "Aren't you going to offer me something to drink?"

With a small "Oh", the girl moved back a bit, trying to breathe. "Some wine, Sake? Or would you like some water again?"

"Water is fine, thank you"

-x-

I know my chapters are small but it's the only way I can really write, I've had a horrible, HORRIBLE day too, just ended a 2 years long relationship, I hope I managed to NOT make the story reflect that, I'll probably post more often.


	7. Chapter 7 - Feel this Moment

Another chapter begins now, I hope you guys enjoy it, this one is a bit longer than the ones you're used to, I guess I have more time to work on them now.

For the reviews, It may be annoying but I like to Thank everyone for the love and worry you've been showering me with, even the smallest, simplest review, it's one of the things that's keeping me up and running. I mean it, thank you, If you don't like to read them, feel free to skip it straight to the story!

THIS CHAPTER HAS HEAVY CONTENT ALL THROUGH IT, IT'LL BE A FEW CHAPTERS TILL THE NEXT HEAVY ONES SO… Please enjoy it, I did my best and I'll keep on trying to improve, I hope it's good for your satisfaction.

 **thestarcrossed -** I'll give my all to this story, that I can promise, I'm not a native english speaker, and I've been using it to learn, I expect each chapter to be better, to each chapter be more detailed and immersive.

 **.Sasori -** I won't stop my life, and I'll give you guys as much love as I can.

 **write more soon -** I love this review, I really do. Simple, concise and thoughtful, most people won't even bother to comment, so you taking the time to write, even so simple, is AWESOME.

 **Mayonaise -** You'll start to see Itachi and Akatsuki constantly now, thank you for all the feelings and support you guys give me.

Any mistakes / improvements you have to tell me, please do, I'm learning and I'd love to continue it.

 **Chapter 7 - Feel this moment / Pitbull**

 _One day when the light is glowing_

 _I'll be in my castle golden_

 _But until the gates are open_

 _I just want to feel this moment_

" _I've been a bit busy, I'm sorry I took so long to return." While gently touching her face with the palm of his hands he watched as her face grew a light shade of pink, the tip of his fingers caressed her lips almost as if in slow motion, the girl couldn't move, eyes glued to each other and her heart beating out of her chest. With a mocking smile he whispered "Aren't you going to offer me something to drink?"_

 _With a small "Oh", the girl moved back a bit, trying to breathe. "Some wine, Sake? Or would you like some water again?"_

" _Water is fine, thank you"_

 _ **-x-**_

Sakura felt extremely confused beside that man, the way he talked, how he slightly touched her body, even the smallest brush of his fingers would send her body on fire and in a way, her mind kept repeating

 _He's not Sasuke_

 _He's not Sasuke._

But her body couldn't stay away.

"How is life here treating you?" The man asked, with a worried tone that hid a bit of a comical sight.

"It's not exactly what I expected to do with my life but… I manage okay"

"And what did you expect?"

It was that moment when she knew she fucked up.

"I… I used to work in a flower shop with my mom." She blabbed the first thing that came to her mind. "My dad messed with the wrong people so.. My mom is now gone and I've been sold here."

His frown conveyed that he was sad at her story, but his eyes, his eyes showed her that he knew it was bullshit, he knew she was lying and she didn't know why, yet she didn't mind it.

"Have you met anyone better than me?" His smirk was playful and confident.

Her blood moved straight up to her cheeks, red as a tomato she mumbled, trembling in her own words. "No, no! Of course not, Ta-Chan! I mean…" She was clearly nervous and gagging. "You're a hard act to follow, you were my first client. I actually waited for you to return, I… Really enjoyed your company, but after a while I thought you would never come back".

Her palms were sweaty and she pressed them nervously against her knee.

The man just stared at her for what felt like minutes, until she felt his hand moving to touch hers and freeze her body.

"Look at me Dahlia"

She heard his order but he couldn't move, her mind was everywhere, a thousand thoughts per minute, she couldn't focus on a single world or action going through her head, the pink-haired kunoichi could face enemies ten thousand times stronger than her and come out victorious with just one punch, she could risk her life for her friends, she could handle man touching and almost defiling her, but that man, that man terrified her, it terrified her more than Sasuke's face on that day, the day she lost him. Sakura didn't notice when his hand moved to her chin, slowly forcing her eyes to meet his.

"I'm jealous of all the other men that got to touch you" Itachi kicked himself in his mind, stuck between pride and confusion, his heart knew that was wrong, it knew he didn't need all that to complete his mission, while his head praised him in a way to make him forget the pain, lying to make him believe that was all an act. _You're a great actor, Uchiha. She's falling straight into your control._

"No one has ever got even close to match the feelings in me that you created in me with just that single kiss" That was Inner taking over her mind for a while, she'd never EVER say that in her right state of mind, the girl used every single cell in her body to hide the surprise of her own statement.

 _What the fuck am I doing._

Itachi dragged her face closer to his and whispered in her ears, close enough she could feel his breath in her neck, goosebumps hit her, her short body hair instantly stood up in pleasure and he felt her breathing betray her. "Should I make you feel that again?"

Her hands moved to the man's chest, fingers grabbing the fabric of his dark shirt.

"You're the master here… Ta-Chan"

 _I didn't know I could talk like that. -_ Was the only thing that reached her mind before it all went blank, she didn't have the time to even feel embarrassed at her own words when his lips crushed hers, his free hands moved to her waist, carefully bringing her a little bit closer, but the small girls hands gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled a bit, he clearly understood the message, gluing their bodies together.

 _He's not Sasuke_

Her hands instantly moved to his back and released his low ponytail so she could freely grab his hair, pulling it down whenever her breath faltered.

 _You're betraying Sasuke, he's the man of our life._

Ignoring the third conscience she never knew she had, that was insistently trying to guilt her away when she moaned against his lips in result of the way his hands tightened its grip placed on her girly, toned waist, Itachi weakly bit her lower lip, her moan opening up enough space for him to slip his tongue inside, he felt his member throb against his own clothing, they started inside themselves a battle of dominance, he wanted to control her, make her falter against his body and let him dominate her completely, hear her sigh his name, while she tried her best to meet his expectation, he'd think she was good at pleasuring men with her body, she was supposed to, right? But the way he kissed her was completely new, she tried to match his movements and make him feel the same way she did, immersed at the feelings they brought each other. Sakura never in her life felt the want to respond a kiss so fervently, whenever she imagined what her relationship with Sasuke would be, she didn't know how she'd feel when he ravished her mouth, she knew he was going to be aggressive, but not like that, not affecting her so badly, at that time she didn't know anything about the feelings someone else could give her body, but that exceed her expectations by a LOT, in a way she'd never ever felt possible, feeling that much pleasure at a single kiss.

Every time she got excited with another client, every time she was forced to stimulate her own body in that dreadful place, they didn't match that kiss. It didn't even come close.

 _You're making a mistake_

After what felt like an hour they released their lips, looking for air, eyes glued while Sakura panted against his chest made him even more excited, every time he felt her chest frantically moving up and down his control disappeared more and more, and when his hand aggressively tightened against her hip again, their body glued back together faster than she thought was possible, and she's seen some really fast people in her life.

 _He's not Sasuke_

She allowed her Ta-chan to slowly lower her back to the bench they were sitting on, all Sakura could hear was how they breaths matched together, how they melted perfectly into each others hands.

 _Let go of him, you're going too deep._

 _Right now, don't give a shit - Sakura's_ true mind replied, harshly

 _You're going to regret it._

She **knew** she was going to regret it, but at that moment she didn't care. As he moved and sat between her legs, moving them up to hold around his own waist and feel her properly, his hot and completely hard member brushed against her most sensitive spot under the thin fabric of her underwear, one that was twitching in need of attention, her nails tore the skin of his back, creating half-moon marks that were almost close enough to bleed, she was really strong after all, she couldn't control it, or even notice the strength she used to hold him close, the hand on her thighs pressed it harder, trying to feel her even deeper, closer, better. She moaned against his mouth and he moved his other hand to press her hips harshly again, it'd definitely leave a clear mark the next day, his mouth moved to her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses in her skin and unconsciously leaving his mark her, he couldn't handle it anymore, his hand moved up to her covered breast, pressing and moving against it, sometimes giving attention to the nipples that hardened against the cloth, rotating it under his fingertips, and sometimes crushing her whole bosom against his hand, she enjoyed the pain, he felt it, he knew it, she enjoyed and moaned every time he pressed his hands harder against her front, her waist, her thighs. She wanted more. He wanted more, the feel of her breath against his neck and ear every time she moaned, every time she panted after not even knowing she was holding her breath at all, slowly and provocatively the hand in her breasts moved down, forcefully opening a small opening a hole in her kimono so he could caress her wet folds against her undergarments, they had completely lost themselves in their pleasure, their lust, the need to merge their bodies, when his hands touched the fabric he felt it dripping, he felt it twitch, asking for him. Without any fear he moved it aside to touch her bare skin, finding and moving his finger against her clit, she held her breath and felt something she never felt pleasure like that, it was nothing like their kiss, it was pure raw pleasure moving up her spine into her whole body.

When his fingers moved inside her opening to feel her thighness, to imagine how it would feel to ravish it with his hot, huge pulsating rod, she couldn't handle but moan higher, to scream his name, asking for him, for more, for everything he could give her, every drop of raw pleasure yet to come.

"I want you." She whispered between moans, his member throbbed, hard. He looked deep in her eyes, never breaking that connection as he moved his hand to his pants, moving it down to release his huge phallus, the girl looked down and met a really hard, long and thick penis, the base was the same color of his skin, fair and silky… The mushroom in the top was pinker, a bit darker than her slight blush whenever she was embarrassed, her hands moved to his face, softly caressing it. "Make me yours."

The tip of his cock met her core, brushing up and down against it before pressing it in slowly, but as soon as the tip went it the girl moaned his name, a mix of intense pleasure and pain. "Ta-chan!" She bit his neck to hold back the sounds of her pleasure.

He froze the moment the small pain of her bite hit him and suddenly his conscience came back and hit his mind stronger than any physical blow he ever felt, his member twitched halfway inside her when he quickly let her go and raised his back, missing her heat around him, she felt so right.

 _She's just a mission._ And as quickly as they joined their bodies, he stood up. Holding his breath, he couldn't get himself to look at Sakuras face.

 _What the fuck am I doing._

When they were younger he's spend a lot of his time watching her and his brother play after school, she fascinated him, her smiles, the gracious way she moved, and sometimes when she'd hug the younger Uchiha he'd find himself wishing it was him there, inside her embrace. But as he grew older and all the responsibility, problems and pressure started to build up, he was forced to forget the young, pink haired girl completely, he had to focus on all the bullshit that was happening around him.

Clearly, he didn't really forget those feelings, they were just hiding inside his fucking tainted, black, broken soul.

"Ta-Chan?" She sat back up, her body missing his heat and finding it difficult to breathe, the pleasure of his touch blanked her mind and she loved and hated herself for it at the same time, her core, slightly opened from receiving the tip of his member pulsated, begging him to come back.

 _I wanted to continue_ \- Inner said, with a pout and panting just as hard _. - Sasuke's long gone._

 _We're his Inner, you know that, Sasuke is meant to be with us._

 _The way you feel right now proves otherwise, forehead._

The moment the pink haired Kunoichi heard her old nickname inside her own mind, she internally flinched, missing Ino, she needed her friend right now, Sakura would run to her house and wake the blonde up to tell all that just happened, the girl would, of course, curse the kunoichi for waking her up from her "beauty sleep", but would listen to her nonetheless, and probably be glad she was ripped off her dream, the Yamanaka always knew what to say, especially when it came to man. But she knew Inner was right, the moment she felt this man completely against her skin, wanting her as much as she wanted him, feeling him inside her, making her his... she instantly forgot her old, first and only love, and she sure knew she wanted him, her body told her that, her soul told her that, even though the depths of her mind told her otherwise.

"Ta-Chan… Would you like me to leave?" The girl whispered, conflicted between relief and disappointment at the same time _\- Please say no -_ She begged to herself. _\- Please come back and finish what you started._

"Yes" He muttered, almost not loud enough.

 _Maybe I'm too inexperienced for him and I did something wrong, or he got disgusted at what the felt when he touched me deeper._

Holding back the stubborn tears that begged to run down her face, she didn't really understand, but the girl left the room nonetheless, both feeling completely confused, incomplete,unfulfilled, and the girl couldn't help but feel rejected.

Again.

 **-x-**

"You always make me pass out in pleasure" The chubby man whispered, his hands touching her wet folds above her undergarments. After Ta-Chan, she'd feel even more disgusted when other man touched her. "I really want to fuck you today."

"I don't do it on purpose master" The girl stood up to meet her chest with his, her body lining up against his exposed member. "I just live to pleasure you, it's more than just my job" She was starting to become a master liar after living there for a year, a girl that never managed to hold back her feelings and reactions, had changed completely in order to survive that place.

"Then I'll fuck you before you suck me dry, you'll clean it up for me after riding my dick." He pulled her down harder.

"I'm not ready master, your huge cock won't fit me... Do you want to hurt me?" Her hands moved down to his bare member, trying not to show him the sudden desperation that hit her soul. _I might not survive this untainted._ "How about we prepare ourselves together? You'll have me when I'm ready". _Well… I'm already tainted enough._

The man smirked, watching Sakura pushing him down, just to position her own ass over his head, leaving it open for him, while staring at his own member.

 _This is utterly disgusting._

She hated the smell of those men, and down there it was really, really, REALLY stronger, she hated the feeling of their bodies and sweat against her skin. The heat of his tongue moving against what he THOUGHT was her clit, she faked a moan. Her body just couldn't help to heat up a bit and slightly wet her folds when that happened, especially after she felt the pleasure with the onyx-eyed man she felt two months before, she missed that feeling and whenever she felt even the small stimulation, her body would force her to remember him, going back through all the memories of almost becoming his. She got scolded really hard when Madam Iwasaki noticed the strong marks he left on her neck and hips, you could clearly see the markings of his fingers on her thighs, forcing her to only take clients that didn't mind sharing the young lady. Whenever she left the room after a working night she felt disgusted at herself when cleaning up, but the night when Ta-chan left her, all she could do was miss him, she remembered her heat wouldn't go down, forcing her to pleasure herself on her own, having her first orgasm by her own hands, her mind stuck on the, not yet discovered, wrong Uchiha.

When she felt the mens member twitch, signaling he was about to reach his peak, she quickly stood up and sat her bare folds against it, moving above it. "Cum against me, master". Her hips repeating the same movements to bring him to his end, already down with her breasts on his face, hands pulling his hair, trying to fake the pleasure she was supposed to feel. "Dirty me down there, get me wet with your own cum so you can take me."

He woke up once again frustrated, incomplete, but satisfied in a way, whenever he came for her, he'd feel awesome, it was enough to make him feel fulfilled, but he wanted to feel that inside her, he wanted to see her feel it too.

If she wouldn't allow him here, then he'd have to have her everyday and force her to, since they'd have all the time in the world.

 **-x-**

A red haired man left his room the next morning light and happy, the girls here most of the time satisfied him thoroughly, sometimes even more than one maiden at a time, all the money he got on illegal missions had to go somewhere. But while opening the door to the final exit, a short phrase coming from the reception table behind him reached his ears.

"How much money do you want for me to buy Dahlia completely off this place?"

 _Fuck. This is bad._ Was the first thing that came to his mind, the second was that he needed to tell Itachi, he run as fast as he could with his stronger than humans legs.

"They're buying her" The scream reached the Uchihas ear the moment Sasori opened the door.

He couldn't allow himself to freeze, and leaving the food he was eating right there on the floow where he was, he ran to the Geisha house.

 _That was not supposed to happen._

-x-

Hello.

This was easier than I thought it would be to write, it's a story I started when I was around 17 and I really liked it, so I decided to rewrite it, I didn't manage to finish it the first time, but this one is coming around so much better I'm excited to keep writing, not only for you guys but for myself.

And again, thank you for all the love and support, I hope this was to your liking, and I'll probably see you all again sometime before this next monday, please leave me any tips, compliments on the style / part you've liked most, and the ones you didn't quite understand / have tips to make it even better.

 **See you ~**


	8. Chapter 8 - The One that Got Away

I've read a LOT this past few days, I want to start describing and giving more information for you guys to correctly visualize what I really want to show about the story, but I'm still learning how to convey those details, any tips, comments, articles are INCREDIBLY APPRECIATED.

This is my second version of this chapter, it's not perfect the way I imagined it, I hope to improve in time.

 **Chapter 8 - The one that got away, Katy Perry**

 _In another life_

 _I would be your girl_

 _We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world._

 _So this is how i'm going to end, defiled, rotting in some rich man's house, being his own private whore._

"Don't do anything silly, Dahlia. He now has the same power over you that I had, even more so actually, you can't defy him, he can use it against you." Madam Iwasaki was telling her all she needed to know with as much patience as she could manage while fixing the young girls hair for her important departure. "He's a very important and rich men, you can live well IF you do as he commands, as his job is not exactly legal, as we heard, he has his fair shares of enemies so the house is heavily guarded." You could feel the small hint of sadness in her voice, but Sakura knew very well that money meant more than the woman's integrity, so in the end, she didn't really care. "We do have a rule that you can't be heavily harmed but… I doubt we'll ever find out if he does, he's a really important person and his influence can reach us even here, far away from the city."

Sakura sat still with lifeless eyes as she watched the old women ready her, Momo-chan stared at them from the door, tears quietly running down her face. The people here probably didn't even know she was a ninja, much less that her chakra was blocked, they couldn't help her at all, and if they did, they hid it very well, if it was nearly impossible to escape this house, imagine the fat mans mansion. She could try to knock some of the guards out, it'd even be kind of easy, but there was no way she could get very far with that fucking torture device inside her mind, they'd find her ridiculously quick, she didn't even know in what fucking village they were at.

 _Taking in Kakashi's secret move every day would be better than this_ \- Inner grumbled inside the broken girls head.

She couldn't help wish Sasuke would show up and just chidori her right in the head where she'd just die instantly.

Quietly she heard someone enter the grief filled room and didn't even flinch when the voice of her hated enemy, Chocolatte, reached her ears. "Madam, there's someone here to see you and he says it's extremely urgent."

 **-x-**

"We had a deal, Iwasaki, she was not to be bought or even taken" Itachi's voice was murderous, his long nails digging holes in their palms, anger filling the air inside the big and overly furnitured office.

"I'm sorry but he doubled your payment, there's nothing I can do, if you want her, just cover the value he paid, it's that simples Takashi, but you're very well aware that it's not a small price."

He sighed, his teammates would definitely be mad at him.

 **-x-**

The minutes felt like hours and Sakura was starting to hate her own green eyes staring back at her in that mirror.

 _I've endured so much for nothing, there's only so much hope a girl can have._

 _There's only so much abuse a girl can handle_

 _This passed my limits_

Negative thoughts filled her head nonstop, going through all the things she wanted to do and wouldn't get the chance, all the shit she'd done, all her friend, everything she regrets, it all didn't matter now.

 _I don't belong to myself anymore_

 _The smallest bit of freedom is gone_

"Dahlia?"

Great, she was hallucinating now, way to go Sakura.

"Dahlia."

 _Why bother looking, it's not like he's really there anyways._

"Dahlia, look at me."

"Dahlia, you're not going to his place anymore"

 _Hah, nice joke, mind, you're getting good at this Inner._

 _It's not me, Haruno Sakura, look at him!_

"Dahlia, you're mine now, I took you from him"

She finally decided to look back, his voice penetrating her fears, looking after the pair of onyx eyes she was expecting to see, and didn't even know why.

And it was empty.

"Why didn't you make me yours that night?" She sighed.

 _Stupid mind._

"Dahlia, come out, you're leaving now." Momo-chan came to fetch her, confused at why the woman was suddenly smiling, even if her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying just a few minutes before. "You're going to be so surprised."

The pink haired girl just ignored her friend enthusiasm and stood up almost zombie-like.

 _I just don't care anymore_

"We're bringing you to his house, as he asked, and he'll meet you there, ok?" She reached for the girl, gently laying the old hands in her hips, to help her move a bit faster. "Cmon, Dah, you're going to be happy!"

 _Happy, right, what did that even mean._

 **-x-**

Sakura was confused, the house was a lot smaller than she expected, it was just a little bit bigger than her uncle's house back in konoha, painted in a really opaque shade of dark red, wasn't the man like, a gazillionaire?

 _Maybe I can escape after all._

The insides of the house were just as pretty as the outside, Momo-chan, who accompanied them there together with the guards that escorted her, kept talking and talking and talking, yet Sakura didn't hear a word of it, her mind studying ways to escape, while at the same time admiring how beautiful it was, how familiar it felt, every single furniture there was between the levels of really detailed and humble, all extremely well kept, clean and fit the environment completely, it felt like a warm family home, not one of those really fancy houses she used to visit whenever she needed to check up some of the top notch merchants in konoha because they refused to be treated in the hospital.

The pink haired girl and her friend sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the man to arrive, the colors of the walls even though matched the dark ones outside, sent a good feeling to everyone inside it, there were no portraits anywhere, but the big flowers and the small adornments over the furnitures gave it all the love it needed, the kitchen was a mix of white and light grey, a hand-thick black line was horizontally painted across the walls, the half wall that separated it from the living room stopped just between her breast line and her waist, above it rested a coffee machine beside a small easter cactus, with its red flowers fully bloomed.

The living room had two sofas, a long, burgundy one, with highly detailed carvings on its feet, and a black fainting couch right behind the kitchen wall splitting the two rooms, right next to the fancy sofa, placed in a 90 degree angle beside it, forming a small L, in the middle there was a short table, half the length of the long sofa, the glass over it so clear you could perfectly see the dark hardwood flooring, all in front of a dark fireplace, where strong flames heated the place.

"What do you think Dahlia? It's a beautiful house, modern too! This will be YOUR house, or at least that was what the madam told me." Momo held Sakura's hand as they sat down the light redwood kitchen table. "Apparently you'll be staying here to avoid the busy movement of his main house, so he could have some real alone time with you.

"I don't like being sold, Dahlia, I never wanted it, you know it."

"Then I'm glad I'm the one who got you." A voice emerged from up the stairs, Sakura flinched as it reached her ears. "Right, Dahlia?"

Itachi walked down the stairs slowly, wearing dark black pants and a white, long sleeved buttoned shirt, with the top 3 ones unhooked, showing off his masculine and seductive neckline.

"I told you you'd like it!" Momo-chan whispered as she joined her hands in happiness, the old woman knew how much that man affected her, from the two times they met… She saw the change in the pink-haired geisha.

"... Ta-chan?" She muttered, having a bit of a hard time standing up when she felt her knees falter.

 _What the hell is he doing here._

 _How does he do all this to my body? I'm a ninja for fucks sake._

 _Or at least I used to be._

 _How can he make all my skin shiver with just his eyes._

 _Is my mind playing tricks again?_

"Hello." He now stood right in front of her, he was at least 30 centimeters higher than her, his fingers slowly moved up her arms, feeling her whole being shiver and he touched her. "I'm afraid that buying you here was inevitable. Or would you rather go to someone else's home?"

"No…" Her hands delicately grabbed his shirt, not only trying to bring him a little bit closer but to hold herself up."Definitely not." She could feel his breath caressing her neck when a cough stopped them.

"A-hem, well, I suppose you're in good hands, Dah?" Momo was giving the couple a true smile, happiness radiating out her pores.

Sakura moved towards her, bringing the old lady into a nice and tight hug hold back the tears that begged to run down her face. "I can't thank you enough, Momo, you took care of me like a mother, please stay well."

"I'm relieved to see your eyes alive again, my daughter. I hope you are as happy as can be here in your new life."

All the kunoichi could answer was give the lady a smile, and wave goodbye while her mind wondered elsewhere.

 _Why does this feel right and wrong at the same time? I can escape right now, but why doesn't my body move._

Her body turned around and her eyes met the deep onyx ocean she was looking for, staring at her with heat and passion she could not touch, or understand, every cell in her body moving towards him. Is this what the Yamanaka called irresistible sexual attraction? Why does she felt like being with him was right?

Once in a mission through Kirigakure, an old woman told Sakura a tale about soul mates, people that even their bodies knew they belonged together, she kept going on about how her parents met, he was a missing nin from suna, while she and her family worked in a small fisher farm right outside her village, and that the moment they looked at each other, their bodies instantly answered, even though they fought against it, it was inevitable.

But that's just a fairytale for little kids.

And it was the closest things to explain what was happening there.

 _I don't believe in Soulmates, and if I did, it would be Sasuke._

The kunoichi kept repeating to herself over and over.

"Are you hungry?" He forced himself to say while moving closer, almost feline-like, his eyes making her feel like she was a prey, hunted by a big, wild animal.

"Yes." She answered, even though she wasn't really talking about food.

He pressed her against the counter next to the old stone stove, both breathing heavier by the second.

"Now?" His hands brought her up, placing her ass up the counter, legs closing around his waist, their bodies connecting almost perfectly, her mind growing fuzzy every time she felt his lips move against her neck, he'd find the spot that made her world disappear whenever he licked, kissed, bit it.

His head moved up to look into her eyes, waiting for an answer, they both knew they weren't really talking about food, their minds were already gone and all that was left was the lust and need for each other, all that was left was the sexual tension between them, eager to be sated.

"Yes." Their lips met, battling against each other, he was dominant, Sakura knew it, she answered his kiss with all the passion within her, every cell aching for his body. His hand tore out the fabric of her kimono, revealing her breasts for him, desperately he moved his face down and took a bite at her left bosom, one hand moved against the right one, while his mouth sucked her nipple in desperation.

"Don't run again" She begged, pulling him up with one hand while the other moved his pants down, he kissed her deeply, with passion he never knew he had. The rest of her kimono was forcefully ripped off, together his her underwear.

"Take me."

"Yes." He muttered, gluing themselves together again, and once again the tip of his member was inside her, moving inside slowly, almost torturing her, he knew it was wrong and horrible, he knew, she could see the lust in his orbs mixed with pain and regret, he closed his eyes and slowly started to pull out, she didn't deserve it.

Her hands gripped his shirt and forced him to look back at her "Don't you dare. For fucks sake, Ta-chan, fuck-"

"Hey, Itachi, you there?"

The door opened, revealing red shiny hair and light brown eyes, yet at the same second, the three of them froze.

Shit.

"Holy."

And suddenly there was a fist mark on his face, and the Uchihas butt reached the floor, their bodies separating just as fast, she didn't even care that her body was completely naked, her world was spinning and her mind breaking.

"Itachi… Uchiha, Itachi?" Sakura muttered, tears rolling down her face, she couldn't hold them.

And then, she knew she loved him.

His eyes closed for a second, and as soon as they opened again, his body and face went serious, all feelings gone, just that empty shell she'd seen Sasuke hold for years.

"Hello, Sakura."

And her heart just couldn't handle it, conscience gone, the kunoichis body turned off.

 **-x-**

Hello =c

Yeah, now the plot thickens and things start to make real sense.

No more lovey dovey for a few chapters.


	9. Chapter 9 - Departures

This one is a bit longer, sorry for the delay. I realized I can't type my stories straight out, I NEED to write them down first, I can't focus on creating when I'm in front of the computer.

 **Anyways, there have been some changes to the past chapter, I'm changing them today (16/February/2018) So if you STARTED reading the story AFTER that, you're up to date.**

The most changed chapters were chapter 5, 7 and 8.

A lot of my plans for this story has changed, but I believe it'll be absolutely better, the characters don't feel OOC as they did on my previous sketches, the plot as a whole makes a lot more sense inside the Naruto world AND the real world.

 **TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno -** I'd say yes and no, ninja training may prepare her for a lot, but it's not everyday you learn you fall in love with not only the enemy, but the man your "love" hates and the one that "took her love away from her", i mean, that's rough shit. Also, she didn't really have much practice the past few months. I wish my school taught me how to deal with that level of bullshit, I mean even if Itachi was the one fooled, I imagine even HIS feet would turn into wobbly at least for a second.

 **Mayonayys:** Ayy I won't spoil BUT I can say you'll be happy AND sad. At the same time. Or I'll try to, but yeah.

 **Chapter 9 - Departures , Guilty Crown**

 _Please say you won't let go of me_

 _And tightly hold me so_

 _Your smile won't be for me_

 _You'll be a memory_

 _Just one more time_

 _Before your warmth completely disappears_

 _Hold me in your arms_

 _And suddenly there was a fist mark on his face, and the Uchihas butt reached the floor, their bodies separating just as fast, she didn't even care that her body was completely naked, her world was spinning and her mind breaking._

" _Itachi… Uchiha, Itachi?" Sakura muttered, tears rolling down her face, she couldn't hold them._

 _And then, she knew she loved him._

 _His eyes closed for a second, and as soon as they opened again, his body and face went serious, all feelings gone, just that empty shell she'd seen Sasuke hold for years._

" _Hello, Sakura."_

 _And her heart just couldn't handle it, conscience gone, the kunoichis body turned off._

 **-x-**

"Nice self-control Sakura" The kunoichi said to herself, counting the markings on the walls for the 50th time. The small room reeked of sweat and dried blood, the only object in it were the shackles holding her hands and knees to the wall, the dim light coming from a small hole above her head allowed the girl to see the dark wooden door directly in front of her, the dark grey walls beside it stained with what she assumed to be blood spatters.

Or at least she hoped so.

Her body was already numb because of the pain of standing up glued to that stupid dirty piece of rock they called a wall for who knows how many hours. - _I still don't see why they'd send me to that place_ \- Sakura closed her eyes trying to focus on anything else but the soreness of her body. - _If they wanted to draw Naruto to a trap there'd be no reason to put me through that shit for a whole year, they'd have him in less than five hours after hearing about my kidnapping, maybe even faster knowing how the blonde gets when me and Sasuke are concerned._

 _I can't shake the feeling that this has something to do with Sasuke-kun_ \- A sigh resonated in the dark room.

 _That makes absolutely no sense._

 _He stopped caring for me a long time ago, if he ever did to begin with._

A sound came from the hall outside, breaking her train of thoughts and as the steps became louder, Sakura couldn't help feeling a small chill up her spine, her memories with Itachi flooded her head, her body unconsciously turning hot. Tears of sadness, anger and frustration threatened to roll down the fair skin of her face.

 _Such idiots we are, huh, Forehead? Fooled by both Uchihas._ \- Inner grumbled.

She forced her eyes open once the door moved, a loud screech echoing through the room, just to fill the gauge of her headache a little bit further.

"Hello, Haruno." One blue eye stared right back at her, the other hidden behind a blonde bang that reminded her of her Yamanaka friend, body covered with the famous Akatsuki black jacked with red weird clouds. "Long time no see, un."

"Are you retarded? I never saw you before." She replied, green orbs filled with anger.

"Not that you know, un."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, un?"

The kunoichis aura reflected so much anger that it could be seen around her if the man tried hard enough.

"Let's not play dumb, okay? You're Akatsuki, what do you want with me."

"Ooh, we need a friend of yours here, he has something we want." The tip of his thin fingertips rested under her chin, just to move back to her neck and down her shoulder. "Your face is kind of pretty, un. No wonder Itachi has the hots for you, maybe he'll share you with me."

"You'll lose your hands before you have me." Sakura tried to shake his fingers off her skin without success. "And so will the Uchiha murderer."

"Is that so? She'll bite your precious hand off Deidara, be careful." A deep playful voice came from the hallway, shortly before a tuft of orange hair came into view, followed by the black locks she dreaded so much. "Such bitterness against the man that helped you. The name is Sakura, right?"

"Bullshit." The girl spit on his face, landing right next to the weird metal piercings that ran down the side of his nose. "That bastard never did anything but betray everyone that ever cared about him."

"What a wild flower we wave here, huh, Uchiha?"

His onyx orbs met green ones that now cycled back and forth between anger, sadness and pain. "Hm" was the only thing that came out of his mouth before turning to look at Deidara, his hands moving along the sides of her waist. Itachi buried his nails in his palm to avoid showing the anger that reached his heart.

"Hey, Pein, can I have her? un. She'll make a nice toy. Maybe I can use her for my art, un."

"We need her alive, Deidara. You'll have her in time." Pein smirked, never looking away from the kunoichi that couldn't help but stare at the Uchiha. "We should change her shackles though, so that she can at least sit down and eat, she needs to be alive when your brother gets here, we can't have her starving to death."

"C'mon, it's not fair that Itachi is the only one that gets to have fun with her, un." Long fingers trailed from her waist to her belly, then sliding back up to bring the opening of her kimono down, revealing one of her breasts, "Look at it, we might as well start playing now. She'll break anyways, and she's hot as fuck, un."

"Don't touch me, dumbass. Neither you or Itachi will ever have me." She stared deep into the Uchiha's eyes. "Ever." Her body shaking as hard as possible trying to force him to take his hands off of her. His fingertips pressing her nipples with unnecessary strength, turning them around just to pull back harshly. whenever he pressed his palm against it he could feel something wet moving against her nipple, driving her insane with confusion and desperation.

"You're going to lose that hand if you don't take it off the Haruno, Deidara."

"Ohh, the Uchiha finally speaks up, un." The blonde smirked.

"She's been through enough, Deidara, he's right." Pein looked at the girl with a mix of mockery and pity, even though they all knew it was bullshit, he didn't really care. "Tobi and Konan will bring her food daily, Itachi, change her shackles will you? No one touches that girl with ill intents while she's here, that includes you." He said looking at dark onyx eyes. "Let's go, Deidara, before the Uchiha rips off your head."

"Fine, fine, un." The extravagant artist followed the red head out the door, stopping to make one last remark. "I'll have my fun with you Haruno, that I promise you. That ass looks really tasty, and I'm sure you'll like it, un."

The blonde rushed out as the dark eyes of Itachi moved towards him.

Sakura's eye met his and his head moved back to her, sensing a hint of anger.

Must be my mind going nuts

When the Uchiha started to walk out the young girl snapped.

"Hey! You're supposed to get me out of this wall, remember?!"

 **-x-**

 _She's just a stupid child._ He told himself for over and over, while his member throbbed against his pants after seeing Deidara touch the pink-haired Haruno.

 _She's just a stupid child._ He repeated while looking for the pair of long shackles he knew they had in that storage somewhere.

Ever since that day when he almost took her he couldn't shake her body off her mind, he'd find himself excited every time he woke up, every time he thought of her, the way her extremely tight core pressed against him as she begged to become his, moaning his name filled with lust and need. After yesterday, when she finally found out the truth, her crying face full of despair and betrayal haunted his mind, following him wherever he went, every hour of the day, training that morning was tough, regret threatened to fill his soul as he repeated that she's just a mission.

 _She's just a stupid child, Itachi._

 _This is for your brother._

 _It's so Sasuke will grow stronger._

 _Then why do I desire her so badly?_

He tried to justify the pain he caused her inside his head, forcing himself to not feel guilty, trying to drive her tears away from his soul, out of his mind, out of his heart, all without success.

"Don't do anything stupid" He said once the door to her cell was open again.

"It doesn't get any stupider than being fooled by another Uchiha." She answered bitterly, but the man just ignored the soreness in his heart caused by the betrayal in her voice.

" _That bastard never did anything but betray everyone that ever cared about him."_

He did his best to never look into her eyes while melting the edge of the chains to the wall with one of his fire jutsus. They both felt the electricity run through their bodies one his fingers grabbed her left arm to change into the new contraining barriers that'd give her a bit more room to move.

"You can't even look at me, huh?" Sakura muttered, trying to hide her pain and anger behind a calm voice, or at least as calm as she could manage. "And here I thought your brother was low."

"Look at me, Uchiha." She demanded but the man continued to imprison her second ankle into the new metal restraints, all her weight being held by the arm still tied to the wall, yet ignoring the heavy pain Sakura quickly grabbed the Uchihas arm as he stood up in a grip as hard as her body allowed.

"I almost gave you my first time, Uchiha, Look at me." Her voice came out overflowing with sadness.

He looked at her confused.

It couldn't be her first time.

"Why, Itachi?"

"How?" He muttered.

"Why does it matter to you? It's not like you ever wanted anything but my fucking body, you stupid traitor!" She spit, tears rolling down nonstop. "Why fool me? You could've just brought me here to begin with, why send me to that place?." His finger moved up to her cheek right cheek, trying to clean the tears that dirtied her face even further. "Why pretend to help me? If you only wanted to draw out Sasuke, why get close to me? Why pretend to help me? Why make me want you?"

"Why, Itachi?"

His eyes moved back to his previous job, her hand left hand stubbornly pulling his hoodie down for him to look back at her.

"I always wanted to save myself for Sasuke, but I forgot it all when you touched me and it was all a fucking lie, Itachi!" She screamed, but seeing how much he didn't care, the girl just gave up, looking down while he finished the job he was assigned. Her body fell to the floor, weak and hurting, along with her heart.

Turning his back on her, the only thing he could say was. "You lived on a whore house for a year, don't lie, Haruno." As he walked out he left her with a message. "If you think this is bad, you're extremely mistaken. Your role in our plan gets a lot worse."

 _Nothing is worse than falling in love with you, you stupid bastard._

And then it was dark again, with the door closed and the night reigning outside, all Sakura could see was black, pitch black that matched the color of her heart. Letting the weight of her body fall completely into the floor, she laid down in the rough dirty stones beneath her and closed her eyes, allowing the pain in her body and soul to take her into the dream realms, silently hoping she'd never come back.

 **-x-**

"Good morning, Strawberry!" A playful voice reached her ears even before the wooden door moved. Once the light started to really fill the room it revealed black spiked hair, face covered by and orange mask with just one hole above the dreaded Akatsuki jacket."

Sakura just stared at the weird man, confused.

 _What the fuck is wrong with this guy_ \- Inner asked.

 _I have no clue._

"Oh, right. I'm tobi, you're Haruno Sakura, right?" He kneeled in front of her, the food plate he was holding landed gently between them. Eat, Konan made it, it's good, but don't tell her I said that."

Reluctantly, Sakura looked down at the food under her, just a piece of meat and some rice. Better than what she imagined.

"We don't really eat fancy shit here, since most of us run out for missions all the time, but what we have is good. Oh, I nearly forgot…" He reached to a pocket that came out of nowhere and brought out a fork. "I forgot your fork! You don't get to use a knife for obvious reasons, right? So your teeth will have to do, the meat is really soft so it shouldn't be too hard, even though it's a bit cold now."

Her hand slowly reached out for the eating utensil, arms complaining with pain, but the man pulled it back in the last second. " Answer me this first. Is that hair really natural?"

That was the last question she expected.

She nodded, confirming.

"Oh, that's new! anyways, eat up while I fetch you some water, don't hurt yourself with that thing okay? We do plan on returning you once we're done. Bye!"

And the kunoichi was alone again, surrounded by a cloud of dust caused by the stupid teleportation jutsu.

 _What just happened_ \- Inner mumbled inside her head

 _Don't ask me, my head hurts._

 _Okay then…_ \- The pink-haired maiden look at the food in front of her. - _No use starving to death._

Yet as soon as the fork holding the whole piece of meat reached her lips for a bite, the weirdo poofed back into the room. "So… Pinkie, tell me." He held out a cup of water. "How close were you to the Uchiha boy?"

"It's none of your business."

The meat really was good.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Sakura could feel the mockery in his voice, yet completely ignored it to continue eating. "Come on, pinkie. Be nice, you'll stay here for a while still, let's make this peaceful."

"You guys kidnap me, send me to a whore house, send a damn Uchiha to fool me and then ask for peace?" If glares could kill, Tobi would've died 10 times over, just by the anger in her eyes.

"You've got a point there, but it doesn't change the fact that we have no idea of when lover boy is going to come rescue his princess, so you should play nice before they decide to really let Deidara keep you as his pet." He sighed. "And the Uchiha went after you because he wanted to, it wasn't necessary for the mission."

Sakura flinched at his comment.

"What do you all plan on doing to me?"

"They'll break you, Strawberry. Right in front of him."

She tried her best to not how the fear and pain is her eyes.

"Why"

"Now, THAT I can't tell you." He patted her head, trying to comfort the little girl. "Enjoy that, Konan and Pein are leaving for a mission today and all I can cook are sandwiches and instant Lamen." The masked man stood up, but Sakura didn't even bother to look up.

"I'm sorry, pinkie."

 _Right._

And there was the dust cloud again.

 **-x-**

Hiya, hope you enjoyed it.

Plis comment, 3


	10. Chapter 10 - Broken

I'm not good at waiting a whole week to post my chapters to get more views and stuff, I just like to post whenever I finish writing the chapter, I'm not a patient person. You'll notice I may change a lot of past chapters in the way (read the start of every chapter to be sure, it'll be highlighted so you don't have to read everything) because sometimes i'm reviewing it on my phone and I notice something weird or just straight out decide to change it, the latter being kind of rare.

From now on the plot starts to get a bit more talkative, and I'm still not sure on how I like to write it, It may change a lot over the path of the story since I'm still trying to figure out HOW to write the things I want to, looking for my own personal style. If you don't like it, if you have any stories that you like for me to use as an example, I'm accepting ANY kind of help.

 **Chapter 10 - Broken, Seether**

 _Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

 _And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

 _Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

 _And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"Itachi…" A moan escaped her lips as his hands travelled skillfully up and down her body, chests glued together above the white silky bed.

"Sakura…" He called against her nipples, the hot current of air hardening the pink mamilla even more, his teeth sank down her skin biting it with passion while she grabbed onto his dark long hair, pushing and pulling in response to the waves of pleasure that unceasingly travelled along her body.

"I want you." Sakura begged, closing her eyes as her back arched up once she felt his long white fingers against her core, the male thumb rubbed her small love button with strong circular movements, her body going numb every time he moved. "Please, Itachi…"

"Are you sure?" His whisper reached her left ear as the pink haired Kunoichi felt something soft, hard, warm and pulsating grinding up her legs.

"YES" A scream came ripping out of her lungs once he inserted one finger inside her dripping bundle of nerves. "Please, please, Itachi… Make love to me, take me, don't leave."

A few seconds later Sakura opened her eyes, confused as to why her lover stopped moving, in front of her now laid two red eyes, black tear-shaped spots rotating inside it, making her head a bit wobbly, after blinking once more everything around her was gone, replaced with total and complete darkness.

Across from her stood Sasuke, face filled with mockery and disdain.

 _ **You betrayed me Sakura.**_

 _ **You're a whore**_ **-** His voice echoed inside her soul.

 _ **No one wants you.**_

 _ **You're just another slut.**_

 _ **Not even Naruto will look at you again.**_

 _ **No one will ever want you.**_

 _ **No one, Sakura.**_

 _ **Not even Konoha will take you back.**_

 _ **We will never love someone dirty like you.**_

 _SAKURA, hey, wake up girl!_ \- A sweet voice reached her ears, mind suddenly brought back to reality. "You were screaming." - Konan's hand moved down trying to help the Kunoichi sit back up from the hard floor, her orange eyes reflecting pity and worry while the Haruno tried to calm her body enough to stop shaking.

"Are you better?" She muttered, moving a lock of sweaty pink hair away from Sakura's eyes.

"It's not like you care" The answer came bitter, painful. "Leave me alone already."

"I was against this plan, Haruno" The lilac-haired ninja was tired, it was late into the night, the room was dark since the door behind her closed shut after she ran inside. "But it was the most efficient way to get that we need."

"Sooo efficient that a year and two weeks later, I'm still here." The once happy and playful voice was now filled with pain, anger and hatred. "Why not just get it over with, huh?"

"It's been hard to move with Konoha on our back."

That actually made sense.

"I'm trying to help you as much as I can, it's your choice to accept it or not."

Sakura knew that it was partially true, she's been there for two weeks, the light grey markings on the wall helped her keep track of the days, so far Konan has never been anything but nice, in her weird serious way, she brought the ninja dinner every night, while the masked weirdo, a nickname Inner affectionately presented Tobi, brought her breakfast and lunch.

"They both care about you." Konan was weirdly calm that night, usually she held a serious unmoving facade, even though every now and then her eyes and voice conveyed feelings Sakura didn't really recognize or understand. "Tobi and the Uchiha, I mean"

With a short mocking laughter the answer was simple and short. "Saying they care about me is just like believing Orochimaru isn't completely disgusting."

"Don't believe it if you don't want to, but it doesn't make it any less true." Sakura followed her with green curious orbs as the older kunoichi stood up towards the door. "I've seen Itachi hanging around here more than just once or twice."

 **-x-**

"GOOD MORNING STRAWBERRY!" Tobi yelled, opening door to the barely-lit cell. "How are you feeling today?"

"Weak and tired, as always."

Stupefied, Tobi stared at the kunoichi for a second or two. "Oh, not as bitter today, are we?" He dropped the small plate of fruits in front of her.

"I will be if you complain again." Green eyes moved up to meet the weird orange spiraled mask. "Why do you wear that?"

"Curious little girl" The mans giggle was a bit sinister. "Fashion, clearly."

She laughed.

"It's modern and obviously it matches my uniform with perfection"

"And my name is really Poop." Sakura giggled again, opening up just a little bit. "Are you always this stupid?"

"Only when I'm not trying to conquer the world, pinkie"

"I don't think that's even possible, Tobi." The ninja was now smiling sweetly, taking a bite of the small apple on her plate. Sadness still filled the room, but for some reason it was different now. She felt just a little bit safer.

"Ah, it is, trust me." A silly laughter came from behind the extremely ugly mask.

"Naruto is too stubborn to allow one person to control the whole universe, he needs to become Hokage first, maybe after he dies."

Thinking about her friend was good, trying to forget all the hateful things she heard in her dreams over and over the past week.

"Were they good to you? Your village, I mean."

"Yes, we were a family. No one left anyone behind.

"That's dumb, specially for ninjas."

"I guess it is stupid." She took another bite of her apple. "It's why we never gave up on Sasuke-kun, he's family."

Tobi sat down beside her, watching every bite the small ninja took.

"They're still looking for you."

"I know, and I know they won't find me, I'm not that naíve"

"You're right, they won't. It's been tough to find your loverboy with all the ANBU dancing around the whole PLANET, but they're fun to mess with."

"Why me? It's not like Sasuke-kun cares."

"He cares more than you give him credit for, pinkie"

"Right."

A dark aura suddenly surrounded her again.

"Itachi was against it."

Sakura looked up at the Akatsuki nin.

"Why does everyone need to talk about him?"

"He sent you there to help you."

"It's not everyday someone tells you that sending you to a fucking whore house is supposed to help you, Tobi." She hissed. "And it's not like I care about what that guy thinks."

"It'll help less when the day comes."

Frozen, the Haruno just kept staring at the hard, dark grey floor. She refused to think about that. She didn't want to be sure about what it meant, even though she knew.

She knew she was fucked.

"Yeah, right…" Looking up to the ceiling Sakura whispered. "I almost gave myself to him that last day."

"What do you mean, pinkie?"

Tobi was clearly confused, the pinked-haired girl moved her legs up, hugging them on a tight embrace, chin now resting over the hard pair of knees as she answered, pain consuming her voice.

She must've been going crazy.

"My first time, I almost gave it to him. I wanted to, before I knew it was him… HIM, before I knew he was Itachi, and not the man I first met there." The kunoichi held her gaze back to the floor, no tears daring to roll down her face. "I found a way to trick them, into thinking I satisfied them, without you know… doing that. I really wanted to save it for Sasuke-kun." Chuckling she added. "I wonder that, if there were any Uchihas left, if they'd make a fool out of me too, it seems to be a think for them, you know? 'Oh check out that Haruno there! Let's play with her heart.'"

It took Tobi a few seconds to digest everything she was saying. Sakura was young, inexperienced and unloved, holding all that was probably killing her, driving her mad, there were no other explanations as to why she'd share that with him.

"I've been having nightmares about them, the Uchiha duo. I can barely sleep anymore."

She was desperate, desperate enough to confide in him. A few seconds later, trying to find the right thing to say, Tobi sighed.

"There's a lot more to Uchiha Itachi then what you see, Sakura. He tried to protect you, when he sent you there. It wasn't the plan."

"Are Uchihas even capable of pity? Or of feeling at all, for that matter?" She laughed at herself.

"He never, not even once, pitied you, Sakura."

-x-

"Thank you for the food, Konan." Sakura said, hands reaching for the pot of pork chops in the woman's hands. "I'm sorry about that night, last week."

Memories of a crying, shaking pink-haired girl came to mind, bitter and broken hearted. It took a few minutes for the answer to come out.

"Don't apologize, Haruno"

"Well, you guys DID kidnap me but… It could be worse, right?" The kunoichi stared at the pot now empty in front of her. "I've seen Ibiki do a lot worse to some of the missing-nin we've captured."

"It's still kidnapping."

"I know, I know… I just learned to cope with it."

"You really shouldn't."

"It's the only way to keep my mind from going insane, Konan. Even my body is growing weaker by the day."

"I'll try to do something about it. Now rest, Haruno."

Laying down the hard stone floor, she whispered.

"Good night, Konan."

With a small smile hidden by the shadows, she answered. "Good night, Sakura"

 **-x-**

His office was simple, walls painted half in a peanut shade of brown above a chocolate colored thick line, floor and furnitures all made of dark wood, in the far end of the room, in front of a small window that never opened was a writing desk, decorated with a simple table-mirror and a bunch of books and documents. In its red leather chair sat Pein, looking down to a piece of paper that seemed older than the man itself.

"Nagato, I need to talk to you."

the orange-haired ninja looked up as Konan moved from the now open door, close to his desk.

"Sigh. What is it."

His voice already tired and annoyed as they stared at each other.

"I have a headache." His fingers massaged his temples slowly. "It's about the Haruto, right?"

"She needs to walk."

"I know." Another sigh came out as he tried to think. "Did the Uchiha go see her yet? He's been driving me insane, fidgeting the damn hallways."

"No, he didn't. I've seen him close to her cell multiple times now. Everytime she has a nightmare… She screams for him, and he's always outside her door before I even get there, with eyes and fists closed shut."

"What should we do about them?"

"I don't think it's any of our businesses."

"Tell him to free her everyday, so tobi can walk around with her from morning to lunch time. They'll talk if they want to."

Purple eyes met her orange orbs and smiled discreetly. "If only the circumstances were different, right?"

With a sad, sad look she answered. "What is done is done. He's survived worse. We all have."

Has he, really?

Sigh

 **-x-**

"Rise and shine pinky!" Tobi jumped inside her room. "Eat up, because I'm taking you for a walk today, WOOF."

"Stop calling me pinky, you masked weirdo." Sakura sat up slowly. "I'm not a damn dog, go woof someone else."

"Come on, Strawberry. You're going outside, aren't you happy?!" He jumped in an extremely silly manner, the kunoichi couldn't hold the short laughter inside of her.

"Happy, sure."

"Pleaaase pinky, just eat!"

"It's still a prison, Tobi, no matter how it looks like."

"Well, yes. But it has colors now, places to walk around and that don't smell like dead pigs!"

"You guys don't really allow me to shower, you know that right?"

"That's just details, c'mon. Itachi will be here soon to set you free and we'll go, so eat that freaking plate quickly."

"Why can't you free me?" She stared down at the ironic strawberry in her plate.

"Don't ask me, he has the keys and it's what the boss said, pinky, gogo, he should be on his way."

"I'm not really hungry."

"He'll be mad at me, pinkiiiiieee"

And then the voice came.

"He's right. Eat, Haruno."

"You're not the boss of me, Uchiha."

"I am here."

 **-x-**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so, no song for this one because I'm lazy.

The next chapter is FILLED with hardcore lemon, so beware, things finally start to happen between them, so enjoy it now because they'll be gone for a pretty good amount of chapters after she leaves.

 **Also, don't fear, I have not given up on this.**

 **I have over 4 chapters already written down for this, I'm just too lazy to type it out, but they'll come out eventually.**

I'm also posting this fic on adult fanfiction, if you'd rather read it there.

Jaa ne

 **Chapter 11**

 _"I'm not really hungry."_

 _"He'll be mad at me, pinkiiiiieee"_

 _And then the voice came._

 _"He's right. Eat, Haruno."_

 _"You're not the boss of me, Uchiha."_

 _"I am here."_

 **-x-**

The girl was driving him crazy. Who dared defy Uchiha Itachi? And live to tell the tale? Massaging his temples he sighed, back against the big ironic Sakura tree in the middle of their garden. He liked it there, it kinda reminded him of home.

" _What is home, really?"_ He asked himself out loud, ever since the third Hokage died, there was no one he could really trust there, when Sasuke left to seek revenge, his last real tie to Konoha went with him. _"Some people say home is where your family is. My only family lives for the sole purpose of killing me."_

 _"She'll leave eventually anyways, and everything will be back to normal"_ His mind repeated. _"She'll probably be the one to carry the future of the Uchiha bloodline, with Sasuke."_

" _"Like she always dreamed of."_

He tried to shake away those thoughts from his head.

 _"She's not worth thinking about."_

 _"Then why do I?"_

 _"Because she's utterly annoying."_

The garden around him was made of green healthy grass, the high walls that set the limits of the small Akatsuki headquarter were covered in red rose vines, on the edges that split the vivid green from the cold white stone floor stood marbled sculptures of what seemed to be origami animals.

The memory of when she first saw it a month before filled his mind _. "How do you guys keep it so pretty?_ " was the first thing she asked, right before a happy, childish jump when she learned she'd be able to shower daily too.

The light in her eyes and color of her cheeks were finally starting to come back, sometimes when Deidara was out on a mission, he'd find her laughing at Tobi in the kitchen, yet whenever he went to release her from her cell or bring her back, all she did was try to offend him pointlessly.

 _"The opinion of slower shinobi doesn't matter."_ He'd answered her once.

"Who'd ever need the approval of such a low human being?"

Yet there he was, burying himself in rage whenever she failed to obey and respect him as her superior. Just feeling her presence made his anger spark.

He'd just ignore her bitter remarks most of the time.

 _"I'll teach her a lesson on respect next time she defies me."_

 **-x-**

 _"Why do you always mention that damned Uchiha?"_ Sakura snapped, looking at the already familiar orange mask of her weirdo "friend".

They sat down on a bed she's just learned was her own, the recognition of the other members knowing she wouldn't do anythings stupid earned her the luxury of having a private room. It had a closed wooden window that wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried, a small bed and light wooden table with a small lamp resting above it, on it's side was a very, very old-looking chair she wouldn't dare sit anytime soon.

"Pinkie, you literally have a screw-free pass. I mean, you can bang ANYONE you want here, enjoy the hell out of it, and not feel guilty afterwards". His voice sounded extremely playful. ""And i've heard you moan his name more than just once before waking you up from your pretty nightmares."

"You're out of your mind, freak."

Her face was now pinker than her hair.

"Everyone knows the hots you have for each other, come on. We can almost touch it in the air every time he shows up for breakfast."

"You're being completely delusional, did you sleep last night?"

"You won't even need to be ashamed in front of him, he's blind anyways"

Woops.

Accidentally let it slip.

On purpose.

A Small smirk was hidden under the orange wooden accessory.

"Blind?"

"Yes, you didn't notice he walks around with his vampire eyes on whenever he's out there?"

He was right.

"Why?"

"If you're curious, you can ask him yourself."

"As if I cared about that man-whore."

"Don't be mean, pinkie, you're a lady."

"He probably slept with half the brothel and some other ones too."

 _Probably screws them every week._

"You're being a bully, Strawberry."

"He deserves it, weirdo. He murdere-"

"Don't start on that, don't talk about what you don't know." The always happy sounding man snapped at her. "Talk to him, Sakura."

He said, right before walking out the room.

-x-

Tobi was out on a mission since the night before, when he yelled at her. Eating breakfast alone was lonely, it reminded her of how weak she'd become again, after all the effort she put at becoming stronger and independent.

Maybe Konan will let me practice my Taijutsu a bit.

An all-too-familiar presence entered the room, her Inner-self already divided between curiosity, anger and lust.

Both stayed quiet, eating, for several minutes, until she spoke up.

"Are you really blind?"

If he was surprised he definitely didn't show it, not even bothering to answer.

"It's the sharingan, isn't it?" She turned around to look at him. "Or maybe it's divine punishment."

"You're crossing my patience, Haruno." Red eyes clashed with green. "Maybe I need to teach you how to respect your superiors."

"You're a monster. You may be stronger than me." She spit. "But you'll NEVER be my superior."

The next second her feet left the floor as his long fingers held her up by the throat.

"Want to find out how much of a monster I can be, Whore?"

"Go ahead, do whatever you want, Itachi." Her voice was filled with hurt and anger. "You murdered your entire family and drove Sasuke-kun into a ridiculous revenge frenzy. I don't need any more proof to know you're a monster. No matter how much Tobi says you aren't."

His grip tightened and he threw the girl over the empty table.

"You don't know anything about me or my family."

As he walked out the door she stood back up and screamed. "Then tell me, oh might Uchiha, the family prodigy, what reason do you think is enough to justify slaughtering your own blood?"

When he started to walk out again, completely ignoring her bitter remarks, she want to grab a hold of his arm, that instantly pinned her against the wall before the Kunoichi could even blink.

"Why do you think you deserve the truth?"

"It's the LEAST I deserve after fooling me to the point where I actually BEGGED you to be my first." Stubborn tears filled her eyes, but she refused to cry. "After you broke the soul of the little boy I used to love.

"How?"

"How what? Finish a damn sentence, aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

"How are you still pure?"

"I'm not pure, Itachi. They've defiled me way too many times, even if my hymen still stands, i'm far from untouched."

He didn't answer.

"I was a fucking ninja, Uchiha, I can find ways to trick stupid drunk men."

And then his lips were on hers, full of desire. At first she answered with equal need and passion, but a few seconds later, she remembered how she NEEDED answers.

"Why?" Her left hand carefully touched his cheek, green orbs begging for an explanation, begging him to prove she wasn't inexplicably in love with a monster.

"I needed to protect Konoha."

"You'll need to do better than that for me to believe you, Uchiha."

"Why would I want you to believe me?" His answer was as cold and bitter as his eyes.

"If you want me half of what I think you do…" Her forehead touched his, laying a short kiss on his lips. "You'll need to tell me."

"You think too highly of yourself."

"Then why is there something really hard and hot pulsating against my tummy?"

"I'm a man."

"You're a man who's supposed to have no feelings and absolute self-control." Her hands didn't stop the soft caressing movements against his cheeks. "Yet here you are, attacking me again."

"Maybe I haven't fucked anyone in a long time. I AM a man Haruno."

"I know that very well." She smiled sadly. "But you're a man who can have pretty much any girl he wants in his bed."

 _Even me_. - Inner mumbled.

"Does that mean you find me attractive, Haruno?"

"Fishing for a compliment, are we?"

He growled against her neck.

"Tell me, please."

"They wanted to overthrow the Hokage."

And then and there he told her everything, in all details, all the pain he held back for years, flooding the mind of a small lowborn Konoha ninja.

"You'd have made a great Hokage, Itachi." She whispered against his shirt, tears pouring down, wetting the black fabric viciously.

"Why do you cry?"

"Because you won't cry for yourself." She looked up at his face and smiled. "I'll cry for you". Her mind was drunk with all the new information. "You can share your pain with me."

Their lips were inches from each other when her body met the floor again, suddenly all alone in the simple room.

Was it a dream?

 **-x-**

Why?

Why did I tell her?

She's the enemy

Who does she think she is.

"I'll share all your pain"

I don't need to share anything, specially with a super weak leaf Kunoichi.

 **-x-**

"Come on, Tsunade Baa-chan!" A loud voice echoed viciously through the Hokage's office. "Sakura-Chan is out there, she didn't leave us, you know that! You can't let the council kick her!"

"Yes, Naruto, I know." Tsunade answered the loud blonde, desperate ninja. "But our knowledge and beliefs won't count for anythings in front of the elders." Her hands massaged her temples slowly, her soul begging for a drink, but Shizune hid them, again.

"Then let me go look for her!"

"Naruto, we've searched virtually everywhere, we've searched twice as much we ever did for Sasuke, we'll only find her when they want us to, if she's even still alive."

"She is! I know it, Baa-Can!" He screamed again. "It was the Akatsuki wasn't it?"

"That or Orochimaru. But we have no solid evidence. If they wanted to use her to get to you we'd have known already."

"It's because of Sasuke." The young man said, already angry. "I told you they're using her to get to him!"

"Even if they are, Naruto, there's nothing we can do but wait. I don't even know if we'll be able to get her back into the village depending of how it works out on next weeks meeting."

She sighed and looked out the window.

The heavy mood filled the room.

"We have ANBU units everywhere, trying to find any clue of how they're communicating, but they're good Naruto,they're really good."

 **-x-**

"Will it hurt?" The pink haired ninja whispered, sitting next to Konan, eyes glued to the stars above.

"You know it will. Mentally more than physically."

"I mean the memory seal."

"Yes, it will too."

"What do you think I should do?"

"We're not your friends, Haruno, un." The hateful voice of an annoying blonde man reached their ears. "Don't forget we kidnapped you and you're a prisoner here, nothing more. un."

"I know that."

"I still don't understand why they won't allow me to use you for my art. You'd be a pretty good model. And I bet you're good in bed too, I'd love a blowjob from that pretty mouth, un."

"She's been through enough Deidara."

"You're a party wrecker, Konan, did you know that?."

"I'll take my leave now,Konan-senpai." Sakura smiled. "Thank you for the company." Standing up and moving towards the alley where all the rooms stayed, she made a decision.

Knocking against the wooden door she waited for an answer that never came. Another sigh left her lips as she announced her entrance while moving out the dark brown barrier.

"Itachi"

In a second she was against the wall, angry red orbs staring at her.

"It's Uchiha, for you." His voice came out as a growl.

"I want to help you." She was calm and decided. Even though her pounded hardly against her chest, the sentence came out firm and strong.

"I don't need anything from you, Haruno."

"I want to do it anyways." Her smile was beautiful, serene, even with the hint of sadness clearly dirtying the beautiful green globes. "You're not a monster, and I've treated you like one for so long." Her left hand moved to his cheek, moving slowly in a soft caressing pattern. "It'll be my own way to apologize."

"I don't care about what you think of me." His fingers held her throat a bit harder. "Are you dumb enough to not know that after I've told you multiple times? You're only alive because we need you."

"I'm very well aware." Her eyes still locked on his. "I think I can cure you, Itachi. Of your blindness, I mean. I want to."

"why."

"You know why."

"I don't want nor need your pity."

"It has nothing to do with pity."

"It can get you kicked out of Konoha."

"Even I won't remember it, they wouldn't know."

"It's a pretty easy guess."

"I'll take the risk." Her smile grew open, as he released her breath. "Sit down on the bed."

He obeyed, and she followed, standing in front of him.

"You'll need to release my chakra."

With a series of hand seals, he finished by slowly touching the palm of her hand,and she immediately felt her life force moving inside her again.

"I'll need to sit on you, or I won't have a stable position."

No answer came.

"I studied a bit of Kakashi's sharingan during the last year I was there." She was waiting for her body to stabilize and grow used to the sudden surge of energy.

Slowly she sad on his lap, legs around his waist as both her hands reached for each temple.

"You can't move no matter what, or I may permanently blind you."

"I'm already almost there anyways."

"You can still see a bit?"

"Just blurry shapes, gets a bit better when I activate the sharingan."

"We found out that the continued use of advanced levels of the Sharingan produces a chakra build-up inside some of the ridiculously small veins inside your eyes." The Kunoichi whispered trying to map his eye structure in her mind, by moving the green-colored energy through it. "Tsunade-shishou and I believe we can expel it by pushing a bit of our own against it, it's not permanent but it'll completely clear it for a while, if we can find every affected vein. It won't stop more chakra from piling up there though, and asking you not to use your Kekkei Genkai is the same thing as asking a cat to not sleep inside cardboard boxes."

"You haven't tested it."

"I'm still pretty sure, and please don't talk, I don't want to rip something up and make your entire pupil as red as your damned sharingan."

"Hm."

"Will you close your eyes for me now? I finished mapping it and I'll start the procedure, activate it for me too, but keep it closed until I tell you otherwise."

He obeyed.

An hour passed as a gentle silence reigned inside the hot, small room.

"Itachi?"

"Hm."

"You can open your eyes now."

 **-x-**


End file.
